


Burnin' For You

by xhangemhighx



Series: Zukka Soulmates AU [1]
Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Bisexual Sokka (Avatar), Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Firebender Sokka (Avatar), Fluff and Angst, Idiots in Love, M/M, Romantic Soulmates, Slow Burn, Soulmates, Zuko - Freeform, two oblivious idiots fall in love, zukka - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-18
Updated: 2020-07-30
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:41:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 18
Words: 24,128
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24793285
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xhangemhighx/pseuds/xhangemhighx
Summary: Soulmates get to bend each other's elements until they touch. The Crown Prince of the Fire Nation is, shamefully, a non-bender. The son of the Chief of the Southern Water Tribe? Well, he's a firebender.The au idea is from https://azu1as.tumblr.com/
Relationships: Sokka/Zuko (Avatar)
Series: Zukka Soulmates AU [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1942177
Comments: 90
Kudos: 1206





	1. Let The Flames Begin

Sokka was constantly outshined by Katara. Sure, he could bend fire. Katara, she could bend water _and_ fire. As well as earth and air, but she'd never been able to. Of course Sokka was jealous of her, who wouldn't be? Her soulmate was the avatar! His soulmate was a fucking firebender. An evil conqueror of nations.

Sokka rarely used his firebending. His father had told him it was too dangerous. After Sokka saw his father's face when he practiced in the igloo, he swore to never let anyone see him bend again. The tribe had lost too much to firebenders and Sokka would only remind them of the tragedy.

Sometimes he practiced firebending in secret, far away from the village. It wouldn't matter if he set himself or anything else on fire, he was only surrounded in snow and ice. He'd burnt himself more times than he could count. He was used to it by now. He never let Katara help his burns. He couldn't bear to see the look on her face. The look on everyone's face, really. To them, he was a traitor. He'd betray them to the fire nation at the first chance he got. No matter how good of a warrior he was, he could never wipe the look of hatred off the villagers' faces.

Katara always bragged about her bending. She wondered if her soulmate was currently a waterbender. Then, she'd still be a waterbender. Sokka kinda hoped his soulmate was a waterbender too, but that was irrational. His soulmate would probably be dead. The Fire Nation didn't look kindly on those who couldn't firebend.

* * *

Katara was screaming at him. He'd just wanted to go fishing, but Katara had gotten angry at him. Angry enough to split an iceberg in half. What really surprised Sokka was the glowing beam of light. What had Katara done? Maybe his crazy sister had finally released evil spirits on him in exchange for burning her hair.

The iceberg had opened to reveal a boy and a giant, fuzzy creature. The giant beam of light came from the boy. The boy was dressed in yellow and orange silk, something Sokka recognized from a book his father had given him. Air nomad clothes. That couldn't be possible, could it? The air nomads had been dead for almost 100 years. 

Katara ran to the boy, fumbling over the slippery ice and piles of snow. She grabbed him as the light disappeared and he fell forwards.

"My name's Aang." The boy said as he looked at Katara. "What's your name?"

"I'm Katara," Katara introduced. "This is my brother Sokka. We're from the Southern Water Tribe."

"Cool!" The boy exclaimed. He pointed to the fuzzy creature beside him. "This is Appa, my flying bison."

"You're an air nomad." Sokka realized. "How?"

"I'm from the Southern Air Temple." Aang replied. 

"You're dead." Sokka stated bluntly.

"No?" Aang questioned, scanning himself to see if he was whole. "I'm alive."

"No," Katara interjected. She still held Aang's arm and had a look of shock on her face. "All the air nomads were killed 100 years ago. The Fire Nation tried to kill the avatar. He's been missing for 100 years since."

Aang stared at the ground, refusing to look up at Katara. "I'm the avatar."

The weird bald headed kid was the avatar? How had he even survived in the ice for so long? Wait, that meant he was Katara's...

"Oh," was Katara response. "How do you know?"

"The monks told me." Aang explained. "I can only bend water though." 

As if to show his abilities, Aang raised a stream of water from the sea and deposited it onto Sokka's head, soaking him. Sokka wasn't very happy about it. Then, the boy made some weird swirly motions with his hands. A ball of air appeared, spinning in the boy's hand. The boy looked at it with wide eyes, clearly shocked.

"But..." He began, then trailed off.

Katara raised her arms in the air, a trickle of water following. She too dumped water on Sokka's head. Pleasant. Then, she attempted firebending. She wasn't very good at it, but had gotten slightly better by practice with Sokka. What normally would have produced a small flame led to nothing. No more fire.

"Aang," She gasped. "You're my soulmate. I'm a waterbender, but I used to be able to bend fire too."

A wide smile appeared on Aang's childish face. "Yes!"

"Can we go back to the village?" Sokka broke in. "We can continue this at home."

"Yes!" Aang exclaimed. "We'll take Appa."

* * *

Sokka discovered that he didn't like flying on the bison. He held back vomit for the first few minutes. The last few weren't pleasurable either. 

Gran Gran greeted them when they landed in the village.

"This is Aang." Katara introduced. "The avatar. My soulmate."

The village welcomed Aang with enthusiasm. That was to be expected.

Aang left to take Katara penguin sledding, against Sokka's wishes. That left him to stand around in the village and wait.

* * *

The first thing that warned him was the black snow. His father had told him stories of this. The black snow had fallen from the sky and the fire nation had come to them. Sokka was too young to remember it, but many people died including his mother. There hadn't been a Fire Nation attack for years. 

The second thing that warned him was the huge fire nation ship on the horizon. It was heading towards the village and showed no signs of stopping.

Last time the Fire Nation attacked, the village had many warriors and some had still died. Now, they only had Sokka. Sokka knew he had no choice but to fight. He had to save the people he loved, even if they hated him.

"Warriors!" Sokka called out to the younger kids around him. "The Fire Nation is here. Get prepared as quickly as you can then meet me here."

Sokka ran to his igloo, ignoring the distrustful stares of villagers around him. He ducked inside and ran to his room, pulling out the war paint from beside his bed. He'd had it forever, but never planned to use it. Today was his unlucky day.

Sokka hastily applied the war paint and looked at himself in the mirror. It was a little sloppy, but that didn't matter right now. He grabbed the boomerang near the door, ignoring the fact he almost dropped it. Sokka was visibly shaking. His breath came short and choppy, but he couldn't let himself panic. He was the only protection his village had.

Sokka ran out of the igloo and towards his meeting spot where several kids in awful war paint waited. The warship in the distance was getting closer. 

Sokka heard a sound behind him. He turned around to see Aang and Katara, having landed with Appa. 

"Get out of here!" Sokka ordered, his command directed towards Aang. "If they figure out who you are, you're dead. Leave. Take Katara. Protect my sister."

"I can protect myself!" Katara protested, attempting to look powerful as she froze a small puddle beside Sokka. "You need the help."

"Sokka's right." Aang argued, much to Sokka's surprise. "If what you're saying about the Fire Nation is true, I have to stop them. I can't stop them if I'm dead."

Katara frowned.

"See?" Sokka gestured to Aang. "He gets it! Now leave before they see you. I'll be fine."

Katara, still frowning and upset, sighed and looked back at her brother. "Stay safe. Please." She hugged Sokka before climbing onto Appa behind Aang.

"I'll protect her." Aang promised, acting more mature than a twelve year old boy was expected to be. 

Sokka nodded and watched as Appa got smaller in the distance. Aang would keep his sister safe. Even if Sokka died, Katara would live. The one his father loved and cherished would be alive and Sokka would die protecting them and his village. An honorable warriors death.

But Sokka never died.

* * *

When the ship ran into Sokka's hastily made wall, he was disappointed. He knew it was only snow, but he'd hoped it would hold. He shouldn't have expected as much, Fire Nation ships were very strong. 

Sokka stood in front of the ship, club in hand. He was ready to face down his enemies. The nation that had killed his mother and taken the lives of many more. The nation of his soulmate. 

The ship opened up and a long walkway emerged, landing with a bang on the ground in front of Sokka. Fire Nation soldiers began walking down it, but one stood out. He wore different, fancier armor than the rest and walked in a dignified, regal nature. As Sokka charged up the walkway, he noticed the man in front was young, not much older than him. Despite the boy's helmet covering most of his face, Sokka could see the deep burn scar over his left eye.

Sokka attacked the boy with a club, screaming loudly. He was quickly disarmed and launched to the ground through several kicks in the side. Sokka laid in the snow, stunned and in pain. The boy reached the end of the walkway and stopped in front of the villagers.

"Where is he?" The boy snarled. "The avatar. I know you're hiding him."

Nobody spoke. Sokka got up, ignoring the throbbing pain in his ribs. He grabbed his spear on the ground next to him and charged once again. The boy ducked and knocked Sokka down again, grabbed his spear and snapped it in half over his knee. He then ignored Sokka and continued to glare at the villagers, as if he could tell they were lying (which they technically weren't since they didn't say anything).

In his frenzy, Sokka somehow noticed a small, seemingly insignificant detail. The boy, despite being Fire Nation, never firebent. Maybe he wasn't good at it? Or maybe... he or his soulmate was a non-bender.

Sokka threw his boomerang, missing the boy's head. The boy smirked, then grabbed Sokka by his parka. He stared into the boy's deep amber eyes. He tried to ignore that he could feel the boy's hot breath in his face.

"Tell me." He growled.

Sokka's boomerang came back at the perfect moment. It slammed into the back of the boy's head, throwing him forward and forcing him to release his grip on Sokka. 

The boy fumed, glaring at Sokka with anger. Sokka was a little scared. More than a little. He'd just pissed off a Fire Nation leader.

Before either of them could react, a voice came from the sky.

"Leave them alone!"

Sokka looked up to see Aang above them, on his glider.

Aang landed and faced the boy, standing between him and Sokka. Fire Nation soldiers surrounded them. Aang disarmed them with a large gust of air which threw most of them to the ground. The boy got up and faced Aang. He pulled a pair of swords from his back and pointed them towards Aang. Aang raised his arms in defeat.

"If I go with you, will you promise to leave them alone?" Aang asked.

Zuko nodded.

Aang allowed himself to be grabbed by Fire Nation soldiers and led up the walkway. 

"Don't do this!" Katara shouted. "Aang, please!"

Katara tried to run forward, but Sokka grabbed her wrist.

"No." He croaked. "I can't lose you too."

As the ship's walkway began to recede, Sokka tried one last thing. He stuck his palm out in front of him in a striking motion, as he usually did when he firebent. He didn't expect to hit the ship with a huge fireball, but a small one would be fine. His hands didn't even spark. Sokka tried again, focusing harder this time. Nothing.


	2. Mmmm... Revenge Tastes Sweet

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is my first soulmate au in a long time and my thing writing canon stuff. I usually do modern au's and post-canon stuff. This is a little different, but I'll try. I just hope it doesn't end up like the Solangelo soulmate au I wrote a long time ago. That was a hot mess.

Zuko was finally going home. He'd gain his honor and be welcomed home as a hero. No more disappointing his father. He just had to deal with Azula's awful "pranks".

The bait had been delivered to Zuko's room. If the avatar wanted his stupid wooden staff, he'd have to go through Zuko. Of course, that wouldn't happen. Zuko had his swords and a clearly superior fighting skill. It didn't matter if he couldn't bend, he was older and had more experience. The avatar was nothing more than a weak twelve year old boy.

Zuko was surprised when the avatar broke out and tried to claim his staff, but he was prepared. He dodged the avatar's wind attacks and lunged forward, slicing with his swords. The avatar was coming with him, dead or alive. The avatar jumped up, swiftly dodging Zuko's attack. Zuko struck again, his movements becoming more and more erratic as he got angier. As if he was more like Zhao, his apparent unsworn enemy. The avatar used his surroundings to fight, throwing vases and fire nation regalia at him. A sheet wrapped around him and he struggled to get free. He was so angry he felt like those play characters when steam came out of their noses. Except it did. The sheet around him burnt up.

Zuko looked at his own hands in surprise. They were still covered in cinders and a small amount of smoke came from them. The ashes of the blanket laid in a dark circle on the floor around him. He could finally firebend. After all this time waiting and it'd now showed up? He didn't even touch anyone!

Zuko was suddenly knocked off balance from a gust of air to his chest. He thrown into the back wall. Zuko quickly recovered and climbed the ladder to the top of the ship to scout where the avatar was going. The avatar was on his glider, attempting to fly away. Zuko made a rash decision his uncle would have disapproved of. He jumped onto the glider and grabbed the avatar's feet. The extra weight pulled the glider down, causing the pair to quickly fall through the sky. The avatar and Zuko were thrown onto the deck.

Zuko launched a barrage of firebolts at the avatar. He'd always known the basics of firebending, Azula had shown him and bragged all the time. Uncle had showed him too, in case he ever got his firebending back and needed it. Now he could finally do it. He focused on the flame inside himself, allowing it to project outwards like he'd heard his uncle talk about way too many times than was necessary. His body moved in swift kicks and fluid circles. Fire came naturally to him, especially in his rage.

Zuko's firebolts were too much for the young avatar. He was hit in the chest, and with the impact, the avatar fell off the boat and into the sea, sinking deeper down with every passing second. Then he started glowing. Zuko moved backwards, towards the cabin of the ship. He could run inside for safety, but what safety would that hold if the avatar sunk the boat? The avatar launched himself out of the sea in a swirling pillar of water. He brought the pillar down onto the ship, throwing Zuko, as well as his crew, into the sea.

Zuko caught on to the avatar's staff near the edge of the boat, using it to keep himself from plummeting into the water below. He looked up and saw a furry creature, (an air bison?) flying above him. The warrior from the water tribe and the girl who had screamed at the avatar jumped off and rushed to the avatar's aid. Zuko kept quiet, attempting to slowly crawl his way back up to the deck. The staff was jerked up from his grasp by the obnoxious water tribe boy. He was forced to let go and grab a chain hanging off the boat right next to him.

"That's for the water tribe!" The boy yelled.

The boy turned his back to Zuko, his short ponytail swishing as he annoyingly strutted back to the avatar. What a jerk.

Zuko grasped on the chain for his life as his crew made their way back on the ship. The attempted to surround the kids, but it didn't go as planned. Their legs, as well as the water tribe boy's legs, were frozen in ice by the waterbender girl.

"Katara!" The water tribe boy groaned.

The waterbender girl, Katara, froze the crew in ice, completely encasing them. The boy grabbed a boomerang from his side and used it to break free from the ice and jump onto the giant bison. As Zuko climbed up, the air bison took off into the sky. This couldn't be happening. The avatar was his! He had to prove that he was worthy and restore his honor. Zuko couldn't imagine a life without honor.

A hand reached down and dragged him upwards. His uncle had brought him back up onto the ship. Zuko stood up and glared at his escaping prey.

"Shoot them down!" He screamed at his now unfrozen crew.

Uncle Iroh began a move to launch a fireball into the sky. Zuko joined in, having seen Azula and her firebending teachers use it before. His fireballs were small and not very hot, but he managed to create a flame. The combined fireball headed straight for the avatar. Zuko watched with anticipation. The avatar easily deflected it with air and into the ice beside the ship. The ice rained down onto the ship, covering the front of it. Great. Now his crew would have to unbury it. Just more time lost in his quest to capture the avatar.

Zuko grabbed his uncle's hand to help himself up. Uncle Iroh put a gentle hand on Zuko's shoulder before smiling at him.

"You've discovered your soulmate, nephew." was all Uncle said.


	3. Nevermind, Revenge Is Bitter

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have so many future paragraphs written in the notes of my phone and I know I won't even use most of them.
> 
> Also these are now becoming less and less canon following. Gay yearning™ coming soon.

Kyoshi Island was a pretty nice place. At first, it seemed a little rough. After almost being fed to the Unagi, Sokka was a little more careful. He'd even apologized to the warriors who'd captured him. Even better, they had agreed to train him!

* * *

Sokka didn't like having to wake up early for training the next day, but he dealt with it like a man. Meaning he complained about being tired, grabbed tons of sugary food for breakfast, ate on the way there, and still ended up being late.

Suki, the leader of the Kyoshi Warriors, glared at him.

"You're late." She commented as Sokka walked in, licking his fingers trying to get the sticky jelly off. Maybe grabbing those jelly snacks wasn't such a good idea.

"I'm sorry," Sokka got down on his knees and bowed to her. "I didn't mean to be. I'll try harder, I promise."

Suki offered him a hand and pulled him.

"Before we begin, you must look like a Kyoshi Warrior. It's tradition." Suki smirked as she pulled a pair of clothes from behind her.

Sokka's eyes went a little wide when he saw them. A dress and headpiece. Despite the fact that the dress had armor and looked a tiny bit manly, Sokka wasn't looking forward to wearing it. Reluctantly, he took the dress from Suki and went behind the divider in the corner of the room to change. He pulled the dress on over his head, struggling a little bit to pull it down. When he finally got it on correctly, the dress was surprisingly comfortable. A little snug around the waist, but otherwise it fit quite well.

Next was the makeup. Sokka didn't have much trouble, as he'd used warpaint before and it turned out to be pretty similar. It was a little sticky and annoying to wear in the moderately warm weather, but he did it anyways. It's not like he had much of a choice.

Once he finished, he walked up to Suki. Hopefully she thought he did a good job. He didn't look nearly as good as Suki did in the uniform, but he tried his best. She was stunning, powerful, and knew how to beat people up. Sokka liked her. A lot.

"Your dress is a little small, but it'll do." Suki decided. She handed Sokka two fans. "I'll be teaching you how to use these."

Sokka took the fans and held them awkwardly, unsure what to do. They were so unlike his boomerang and clubs he'd used back home. He wanted to learn, but he'd probably embarrass himself in the process. Just like when he'd fought Suki and lost yesterday. 

"The fan is an extension of your arm," Suki began, opening her fans and holding them at angles. "You can block and attack with them. Try punching me."

Sokka threw a bunch at Suki, bracing himself so he wouldn't get hurt too badly when he was defeated. Suki swifty pushed Sokka's fist away with a fan and used the bottom side of the other to strike him in the temple. With her opponent now disoriented, she swept his legs from under him. Sokka hit the floor hard. He looked up at Suki, dazed. Sokka got to his feet.

Suki continued to instruct him, showing him how to move with the fan and use it as a formidable weapon. He got tired as the day wore on. The sun grew brighter outside as noon approached. Sokka was getting hungry.

At last, Suki decided his training was almost over. The other Kyoshi Warriors had left a few minutes ago, in search of lunch. Man, what Sokka would give for lunch right now.

"One more time," Suki commanded. "Come at me."

Sokka lunged towards her and ducked away from her fans. He knocked one fan out of her hand with one of his and quickly retreated backwards to avoid her attacks with the other. Sokka came closer and redirected her attacks with his fans. He then grabbed her arm and twisted it, making her drop the fan and grab for one of Sokka's. Sokka smiled. He now had two fans while she had none. Despite her attempts to stand her ground, Sokka swept Suki's feet out from under her like she had done to him earlier. It was only fair.

Suki got to her feet, ignoring the hand Sokka offered to help pull her up.

"That was good." Suki encouraged. "I was still going easy on you."

Sokka rolled his eyes. "Right."

Suki walked to the front of the building and sat down on the steps, looking out to courtyard beyond. Sokka sat down beside her, not bothering to undo the headband despite the fact it kept falling in his eyes.

"So... you're a nonbender?" Sokka questioned, already pretty sure of the answer.

Suki nodded. "Most of us are."

"I'm a nonbender too," Sokka lied. "Katara's the only bender from our tribe."

He wanted to tell her. But he couldn't. Sokka couldn't tell her about his former link to the enemy. He'd only known Suki for a day, but he knew she'd understand. He felt guilty lying to her, but it's the way it had to be. He'd never have his soulmate.

"We have one earthbender." Suki continued. "Giselle. It used to be Willa, but she and Giselle are soulmates so she can't bend anymore."

"Oh." Sokka replied.

Sokka missed his bending. He never knew how much he actually cared for it until he couldn't do simple things like lighting a fire. Even though the Fire Nation was evil, their bending came in handy sometimes. He didn't even know how he lost it. The day before they found Aang, he could bend. No one from the Fire Nation had touched him, had they? No, he was sure they hadn't. So why couldn't he bend anymore?

"Many of the Kyoshi Warriors are partners." Suki stated. "Maybe not soulmates, but we love each other anyways."

Was it really possible to love someone who wasn't his soulmate? The Southern Water Tribe had always made soulmates a big deal. Finding your soulmate, your other half, was necessary. Without them, you weren't complete. The Spirits assigned them to you for a reason. His tribe was always talking about the Spirits and how sacred they were. Sokka didn't like them or even believe in them. What kind of cruel joke was it to give him a firebender soulmate? Stupid fucking spirits.

"How do you find your soulmate if you're a nonbender?" Sokka had always wanted to know. Was there some sort of connection? Did they immediately know if they were soulmates?

"We don't." Suki added, looking out to the courtyard a few Kyoshi Warriors sat eating. "We can only hope that the person we're with is who the Spirits sent."

Sokka glanced at Suki from the corner of his eye. He wished he'd been sent to Suki. She was kind, smart, and badass. If he was a nonbender, he would have assumed she was the one for him. But life is tricky and the Spirits hated Sokka. He couldn't be with her. For a moment, he thought he could pretend. Pretend he truly was born a nonbender and live happily with Suki. He quickly cast that thought out of his mind. He couldn't lie to her like that. Suki had her own soulmate out there waiting for her. Sokka hoped she'd find them one day. She definitely deserved it.

A loud noise rocked him out of his thoughts. Sokka ran to the top of the hill above where the Kyoshi trained, determined to get a look at the landscape. From there, he could see the land and sea below. Docked at the far side of the island was a Fire Nation ship. The same one that had attacked them at the South Pole.

Sokka had learned through gossip in the towns they'd been to that the leader on the ship had been Prince Zuko. Son of the Firelord and heir to the throne. If Sokka wasn't scared enough before, he certainly was now. The firebender would be cruel and heartless like his father. He'd tried to take Aang and Sokka wasn't letting it happen again.

"Suki!" He yelled as he ran down the hill towards her. "The Fire Nation's here!"

Suki frowned, but didn't look too surprised. "Warriors! Defend the village. We can't the Fire Nation take any of our people."

Suki began running down the path to the village, her Warriors following closely behind. Sokka trailed them after grabbing his boomerang and putting it in his pocket. Then he dashed down the path towards the fight. 

He could see Fire Nation troops at the entrance to the village, already in a scuffle with the Kyoshi Warriors. At the front was Prince Zuko, looking just as awful as before. He wore no helmet and his hair was still in that stupid ponytail. Sokka wanted to yank on it really badly. He'd probably get a face full of fire if he did. As much as he wanted to annoy the Fire Nation prince, he didn't want to look like him.

Sokka and several Kyoshi Warriors surrounded the fire prince outside a house. Sokka dodged away as the prince created a ring of fire surrounding himself. He grabbed a Kyoshi Warrior Sokka remembered was Tilla and threw her through the window. He did the same to the other on his left side. He lunged at Suki, who pushed him away with her fans. She landed a few hits on him with Sokka attacking at the same time. The prince growled in anger and hit Suki with the hilt of his sword, knocking her into a wooden beam. That left Sokka the only one standing. Sokka was in close quarters, but threw his boomerang at the prince's face regardless. The prince easily avoided it and launched fire at Sokka. He watched as recognition flashed in the prince's eyes. He'd figured out that Sokka was in fact a Kyoshi Warrior. In a dress. With makeup. 

The prince threw a fireball at Sokka. Sokka ducked to the left to avoid the fire. The prince threw himself at Sokka, slamming both of them into the wall. Sokka was surprised it didn't break, but the prince was kinda small for someone supposed to be 16. Sokka was pushed up against the wall, the prince in front of him with a cruel grin on his face. What a fucking jerk.

Sokka couldn't do anything or he'd get scorched. He took in a sharp breath as the prince pressed a sword to Sokka's throat, almost close enough to draw blood. He looked into the prince's amber eyes, wide with fury. The golden eyes of the enemy.

"Where's the avatar?" The prince fumed.

"I don't know," Sokka breathed. "He's 12, I can't control him."

The prince retracted his sword. Sokka winced, hoping the prince wasn't about to stab him. Instead, the prince ran the sword into the wood beside Sokka, narrowly missing his ear. In a split second decision, Sokka turned and ran. He could feel the searing heat coming towards him as he ran, courtesy of the frustrated, cruel prince. In his peripheral vision, Sokka saw Appa land on the ground ahead of him, with Katara and Aang already on.

"Sokka!" Katara called. "We've got to leave!"

Sokka sprinted towards them, avoiding the attacks of the Fire Nation. Before he reached Appa, a hand reached out and grabbed his arm. Sokka spun around, ready to incinerate whoever grabbed him. Except he forgot he couldn't do that anymore. Suki stood in front of him, battered but not badly injured. She hugged him. She also kicked a Fire Nation soldier behind her in the knee at the same time. Now that was talent.

"Take care Sokka." Suki ordered. "And thank you."

Sokka nodded, not knowing why she was thanking him.

"Go on," She urged Sokka, pushing him towards Appa. "Go help the avatar. Remember what I said. The Spirits will send you your soulmate. You might not like it, but it's what you get. Even if they're a firebender, I know you'll do the right thing."

Sokka looked at Suki, shocked. She'd gone back to beating up Fire Nation soldiers with her fans. Sokka wondered how she could have known. He wasn't that bad of a liar.

"Sokka!" Katara yelled again.

Sokka leapt the last few steps to Appa and got on, grabbing Katara for support. He held on tight to the saddle as Appa took off into the sky, getting farther away from the chaos below. They flew quickly towards the water where the Unagi usually resided. Sokka wasn't feeling very good about this.

"Wait here!" Aang suddenly exclaimed, leaping off Appa.

"Aang!" Sokka and Katara yelled in unison.

What was that boy thinking? He could get himself killed. Then the avatar cycle would have to start again and the Fire Nation would win. It wouldn't matter if his soulmate was Fire Nation, Sokka would still probably die from resisting Fire Nation rule.

Sokka watched curiously as Aang leapt onto the Unagi and pulled the long thing hanging from its face. What? it's not like Sokka had ever seen them before. Unagis were weird and he had no anatomical diagram of them to explain what the hell they were. Water shot from the Unagi's mouth, drenching the burning village in water. Many homes were destroyed but at least they'd stopped the fire. Sokka smirked when he saw the prince on the coast, soaked in water.

As they flew away, Sokka couldn't help thinking - Why didn't the prince kill him when he had the chance?


	4. How To Save A Life

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I used to come up with chapter titles like Rick Riordan's. Now I'm just lame.
> 
> Next chapter will be longer.

The Avatar was going to Crescent Island, probably to see the statue of Avatar Roku. Zuko had never been there before - his father hated the place and Zuko's travels hadn't brought him anywhere near it. He wasn't even allowed in the Fire Nation anymore.

As he approached a blockade of Fire Nation ships, he didn't look back. Zuko's sole purpose was to capture the Avatar. If he had to go through the Fire Nation to do it, he wouldn't hesitate.

"Run the blockade!" He shouted as the Avatar flew over the ships.

"Zuko," Uncle said. "Are you sure this is what you want?"

"Yes!" Zuko snapped. "The Avatar is mine!"

Uncle muttered something Zuko couldn't hear and then went back to his game. Uncle shouldn't be playing games right now, they had to capture the avatar! 

The ship ran through the blockage smoothly and didn't even scrape the sides. To his right, Zhao stood on his ship, looking at Zuko and smiling like the creep he was.

"What does he want?" Zuko snarled.

"He wants you to lead him to the avatar." Uncle explained.

"Not happening." Zuko scoffed. "I have an idea."

"Go on." Uncle urged, ready for one of Zuko's awful plans. He always did have the worst ideas. However, this one was pretty smart.

"Stay on the boat," He ordered. "Let them follow the smoke, I'll take a small boat and row out to the island. Zhao will follow you and I can catch the avatar and bring him back.

Uncle nodded. "Good luck, my nephew."

* * *

Zuko was regretting this plan already. He was getting closer to island, but it took a lot of effort. Rowing a boat wasn't fun or easy. Eventually, he made it to the shore and threw himself off the boat. He landed on the beach, feeling the warm sand and blistering heat. The Fire Nation. Home.

Zuko stormed into the temple. He took in the surroundings - shiny gold artifacts, the smell of fire, the huge fire nation symbol. He was more at home than he had been in three year.

A Fire Sage rounded the corner into the open space, running hurriedly.

Zuko grabbed the Fire Sage by his collar. "Where's the avatar?"

The Fire Sage pointed upwards. "The top, follow me."

Zuko followed the Fire Sage as he wound through corridors and an open secret passageway. As they reached the top, Zuko heard loud noises. He ran up the stairs and was confronted with the avatar. The boy ran down the stairs, too focused on escaping the room above to see Zuko. Zuko leapt forward and grabbed the avatar, pinning his hands behind his back. He pushed the avatar towards the room he had ran from. The room was large and filled with red pillars and a pair of slowly closing doors that led into the main room. It contained a giant statue of Avatar Roku, who had died so many years ago. Why did they still have his statue - Roku had betrayed the Fire Nation and went against Sozin!

Zuko was thrown backwards as the avatar breathed air from his mouth, resulting in a huge gust of wind. Zuko hit the wall with a thud. His right arm burned from where he'd slammed his wrist into the wall. He watched as the avatar threw himself between the doors and into the room. Great.

A group of people emerged from the stairs. The man in front was someone Zuko had hoped he got rid of. Instead, Zuko stood with his hands on his hips, smirking.

"Tie them up," He ordered, pointing at the avatar's companions across the room. He turned to look at Zuko. "The traitor prince too."

Zuko tried to resist, but he couldn't really feel his arm. That meant one handed firebending, which was an annoyance. He didn't have his swords either. Zuko wished he'd thought his plan through more. He should have listened to all his uncle's advice. Instead of capturing the avatar and heading home to restore his honor, he was now tied to pillar in Avatar Roku's temple.

Across from him, the avatar's companions faced the same problem. The boy, who Zuko had figured out was named Sokka, was wiggling, trying to somehow escape the ropes. When he noticed Zuko staring, he stuck his tongue out at him. Real mature. Zuko rolled his eyes. Zhao was gloating and being an annoying asshole, Zuko tried to ignore him. He also tried to ignore the faces Sokka was making to make fun of Zhao's awful bragging. Zuko couldn't help but smile a tiny bit. It was actually kind of funny. Not that Zuko would ever admit that of course. They were enemies and always would be.

The doors to the room flung open, emitting a glowing ray of light. Avatar Roku towered over them, having repelled the fire attacks from the Sages. The ropes around Zuko and the avatar's companions were cut loose. At once, the building began to sway. He looked towards the window to see the ground getting closer. Fuck, the building was falling. Zuko looked back to the avatar. He'd returned to normal and was being held up by the waterbender, Katara. Zuko needed to get out of the building before it fell. He couldn't die, what would his uncle think? He really had been stupid. Zuko threw himself into the window, attempting to shatter it and jump out. It wouldn't budge. He couldn't go the stairs and through the building or he'd end up buried.

A brown hand pushed Zuko out of the way. Zuko stumbled back, watching as Sokka hit the window with his boomerang, breaking it into shards that went flying. Sokka looked back at Zuko with an expression on his face Zuko didn't recognize. Suddenly, he grabbed Zuko's hand and they both tumbled out of the building and to the ground below. Pain flashed through Zuko's arm. It hurt, but he'd deal with it. It wasn't nearly as bad as his face had hurt.

Zuko got up from the ground, Sokka doing the same beside him. Wordlessly, they ran to the other end of the island together. Zuko reached his boat and jumped in, ready to row away to find his ship. He glanced at Sokka, standing under the trees. Sokka made no move to follow him. Zuko wanted to leave him. He wanted to row away and leave him on the island to die. It would make capturing the avatar so much easier. Except Zuko couldn't do it. 

Zuko saw something in the distance, over Sokka's shoulder. As it got closer, he realized it was the sky bison. Katara and the avatar rode on its back, heading towards them. Zuko began to row away in the direction he'd came from. Behind him, Sokka jumped on the bison and flew away into the sky.


	5. Dig My Shallow Grave, It's Not Me You'll Save

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's your mandatory Yue chapter, enjoy!
> 
> Chapter title from Lost Cause by Imagine Dragons.

The Northern Water Tribe was nothing like home. Well, it still had the ice and water, but the whole place felt strange. It was large, with many people going about their lives, not having to hunt and act as warriors. It was strange, but Sokka really liked it.

They'd been at the Northern Water Tribe for a couple of days now. Aang and Katara were learning waterbending from Master Pakku, who Katara had beat the shit out of to prove herself. He still hadn't agreed to teach her until he found out Gran Gran was Katara's grandmother. Disgusting. Pakku was an asshole, but they needed him.

Sokka was in warrior training some days. He knew most things they taught, growing up in the Southern tribe, but some were new. He'd missed years of instruction after his father left. What Sokka really looked forward to, though, was after warrior training. He had a meeting with Princess Yue.

Princess Yue was the most beautiful person he'd ever seen. Her white hair draped her much darker face like snow. Like a tribute to the ice in the land she'd been born in. Her big blue eyes were always bright and happy, and Sokka hoped he'd never see her sad. She was kind, caring, and loyal to her tribe. Sokka wished she was his soulmate, as he'd done with Suki weeks before. His life wouldn't be as complicated and he'd have someone who understands him, from a Water Tribe point of view. Unfortunately, the Spirits had decided to torment Sokka.

* * *

Sokka walked through the Northern Water Tribe, jumping from platform to platform to avoid getting wet. He didn't want to fall into the water before he met Yue. The first time had been embarrassing enough. He'd picked out a nicer outfit that normal today. He really wanted to impress her. Then maybe she'd choose to break off her engagement to that bastard, Hahn. She'd told him yesterday and he'd never been so mad. Arranged marriages were awful. Yue should have a choice and not be a pawn in some stupid politics.

He knew she wasn't his soulmate, but maybe he could make it work. It worked for some people in the Earth Kingdom, so why couldn't it work for him and Yue? He'd have to leave to help Aang in a while, but he could always come back. The more he thought about it, the more sense it made. He could even reunite the tribes!

Yue stood on the bridge they'd met at the day before. She smiled when Sokka approached, pulling himself up over the side and nearly falling in the water.

"Hey." Sokka greeted.

"Hi." Yue replied.

"I'm sorry about yesterday." Sokka blurted out. "I didn't mean to insult your customs. I just don't like the idea of you being forced to be with someone you don't want to be with."

"You understand." Yue stated. "But it's the way it has to be. There's someone else out there for you, Sokka. Even though you don't want to be with them."

"How did you know?" Sokka asked. He'd never told her anything about his bending.

Yue looked at Sokka, her face a blank mask. "When I was born, my parents weren't sure if I'd live. I was born silent and the healers thought I was destined to die. My parents took me to the spirits and begged them to heal me. I have a part of the moon spirit in me, Sokka. I know things I shouldn't. You're my soulmate, but your soulmate is a firebender."

Sokka sucked in a breath and processed what she'd just said. He was her soulmate, but she wasn't his. What a cruel joke the Spirits had decided to play on him.

"Why?" Sokka asked after a few moments of silence. "Why do I have a different soulmate?"

"Sokka," Yue sighed. "I don't know. But you must listen to your heart. You may not want your soulmate now, but they're yours. Your other half, the one that completes you."

"Thanks Yue." Sokka responded quietly. "I'll try. For you."

Yue smiled. "Do it for yourself too."

* * *

As the black snow began falling from the sky, Sokka was overcome with a sense of dread. The Fire Nation was after them.

"What is this?" Yue asked, one outstretched hand holding a few flakes of snow.

"Soot mixed with snow." Sokka told her. "It means the Fire Nation is here."

Sokka began to turn Appa around, back towards the tribe, but didn't miss the look of surprise on Yue's face. The Fire Nation hadn't attacked the Northern Water Tribe in a long time, the waterbenders had a huge advantage in their home territory. This time, they'd come for the Avatar. They wanted to end this war and destroy the Northern Water Tribe. And there was no way Sokka would let them.

* * *

When Chief Arnook asked to volunteers on a dangerous mission, Sokka knew what he had to do.

He stood up. "I'm in!"

He walked to Chief Arnook, getting in line behind the other volunteers. He looked away from Yue as Chief Arnook put a mark on his head. He didn't want her to see him like this - going to war against the Fire Nation and quite possibly sacrificing himself.

* * *

"The commanding officer is Zhao." Sokka explained. He stood in a line with other volunteers in a weapon room. Most were older than him, with the exception of Hahn, Sokka's self proclaimed enemy. "And that uniform is way out of style. The Fire Nation doesn't wear shoulder spikes anymore."

Hahn scoffed. "Who died and made you leader?"

Sokka rolled his eyes. He hated Hahn, but he had to work with him. At least he was better than prince ponytail jerk. Sokka wouldn't stand a minute in his vicinity without punching the dude in the face. He deserved it after chasing them around for so long. Why was he so obsessed with Aang anyways?

* * *

Sokka sat next to Hahn, who was sharpening his sword. Sokka was busy cleaning his boomerang, ignoring the words of the other boy. Until he started talking about Yue.

"She comes with all the perks." Hahn droned on.

"What did you say?" Sokka snapped, suddenly angry. Hahn couldn't treat Yue like this! She was such a kind person, how dare he use her.

Hahn shrugged. "You know, perks."

Without a second thought, Sokka tackled him to the ground.

"Perks?" He growled. "Yue deserves someone who loves her. Not a little shit like you."

Sokka punched Hahn, the two locked in a fight on the floor. Sokka was clearly winning.

"Enough!" Chief Arnook's voice rung out through the small room. "Sokka, you're off the mission."

"Fine." Sokka pushed himself away from Hahn. "I didn't want to work with him anyway."

"Sokka," Chief Arnook put a hand on his shoulder. "I know you care for my daughter, so I have a special mission for you. I want you to protect her."

* * *

Sokka didn't believe the audacity of the Fire Prince. Well, he did actually, but this time, the ponytail jerk had gone too far. Kidnapping Aang while he was in the Spirit World? That's a low blow. 

Sokka, Yue, and Katara rode on Appa's back, scanning the frozen tundra for a sign of Aang or Zuko. Minutes passed by quickly and they weren't getting any closer to finding them. Then, a light appeared above them and flew to the ground, disappearing into a small cave that Sokka hadn't noticed.

"There!" Katara pointed to the glowing form. "That's got to be Aang."

Appa landed and the gang leapt off and ran to the cave. As they neared the entrance, Aang flew out, quickly followed by Zuko.

"You want a rematch?" The prince sneered.

"Trust me." Katara scowled. "It won't be much of a match."

Sokka smirked when the prince realized his mistake. Challenging a waterbender to a fight during the full moon? Not smart. 

Katara easily launched the prince upward with a large chunk of ice and quickly broke it, slamming him into the ground. He was out cold.

Katara got back on Appa after untying Aang. Sokka stood beside Appa, still staring at the Fire Prince on the ground. He didn't move except for the small rise and fall of his chest and showed no signs he'd be waking up anytime soon. Sokka wanted to hate him for what he'd done, but he couldn't find it in himself. Laying on the ice like this, he looked like any normal 16 year old boy. Excluding the scar and cuts of his face, of course. Wait, how had he gotten those?

"Come on." Katara motioned for them to get back on Appa.

"We can't leave him." Aang objected. "He'll die."

Sokka really wanted to disagree, but he found that he couldn't. He didn't want to let this boy die. He was Fire Nation, had attacked their village, and committed numerous other cruel acts. But he was still human and looked so young and hurt.

"Yeah." Sokka agreed. "We have to take him."

Katara glared at him. Yue gave him a small smile as if saying _you did the right thing._

Aang and Sokka dragged the prince onto Appa and they took off, back towards the Spirit Oasis. Katara watched Zuko the entire time. If he woke up and tried to kill them, Sokka was sure he'd have an ice spike through his heart. Katara was very protective of her friends.

"Sokka," Yue groaned.

Sokka turned to her. She was paler than usual and had a dull look behind her eyes. Something had to be wrong with the spirits.

"I feel faint." She cried.

"I feel it too." Aang admitted. "We have to get to the moon spirit before Zhao."

As they approached the ground, Sokka could see the scene laid out in front of them. Zhao held a koi fish in his hand, poised to kill.

"No!" Aang yelled, leaping off of Appa and landing next to Zhao. "Killing the moon spirit will hurt everyone, not just the water tribes."

"Whatever you do to that spirit, I'll unleash on you ten-fold." Sokka looked to his right to see General Iroh, angry ponytail jerk's uncle. He certainly hadn't expected him to be here, but they guy followed his nephew everywhere so he should have expected it.

Reluctantly, Zhao dropped the koi fish back into the pond, where it began swimming in a circle with its partner. Then Zhao grabbed the spirit again and burnt it before anyone could oppose him. Immediately, the moon disappeared and the world went dark. All hell broke loose when Iroh began firebending the guards and Aang went into the Avatar State. 

Aang walked into the pond and stood between the two koi fish. The fish that had lived began to circle him. Now, Aang was surrounded by water and glowing. He'd been turned into some kind of giant monster, what Sokka assumed was the ocean spirit. He watched as the ocean spirit began its march through the city to take down the firebenders.

"You've been touched by the moon spirit." Iroh commented, breaking the silence.

Yue looked up at him. "Yes. Some of its life force is within me."

Yue reached out to touch the dead fish, but Sokka caught her arm.

"Yue," He protests. "Don't do this. I have to protect you."

"I have to, Sokka." She responded, a hint of sadness in her voice.

Sokka released her arm and sat beside her silently. She couldn't do this. She was supposed to live, to be happy!

Yue placed her hands on the fish. Sokka saw her spirit separate from her body and rise up, then disappear. Yue closed her eyes and slumped onto Sokka's shoulder. She was dead. Irreversibly, unforgivable dead. Sokka felt like crying.

Yue's body began to fade and Sokka was left grasping nothing but air. A small whimper escaped his throat. The fish began to swim in a circle, alive once more. A ghostly figure appeared in front of Sokka. The spirit of Yue floated in front of him in a flowing white dress, angelic and beautiful.

"Remember what I said." She reminded Sokka, then kissed him on the lips. He gasped and kissed back, already feeling Yue start to disappear again. Soon, she was gone. The moon shone bright in the sky, bathing the area in a soft white light. Sokka would never forget what had happened that night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I keep forgetting that this is a fanfic and doesn't have to rely on canon. After the next few chapters, canon goes bye bye. Somewhat.
> 
> Wanted to write the part where Zuko kidnaps Aang from Zuko's perspective (meaning starting a new chapter since I don't want two different povs in the same chapter), but then we wouldn't see Yue die. Some sacrifices had to be made. Literally.


	6. No Matter How They Toss The Dice, It Had To Be

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love Zuko Alone, but bye bye canon. To Ba Sing Se it is.
> 
> I kinda had to research this and read about the first few episodes of season 2 because I forgot what happens. I watched them all really quickly and couldn't process it all.
> 
> Chapter title from the song Happy Together

The siege on the Northern Water Tribe had been a disaster. It'd been a few weeks now and most of Zuko's injuries had healed. He'd been traveling with Iroh, now as a fugitive. It felt wrong to be an enemy of his own nation, but there was nothing he could do. Unless he somehow captured the avatar, Zuko didn't have any hope of going back home. Might as well join a travelling circus and parade around to earn money.

After Iroh's disastrous attempt at making tea, they'd ended up staying at a resort in a small village. Iroh was being pampered and treated like the royalty he was, but Zuko couldn't snap out of his slump. Today was the third anniversary of his banishment.

What was it like at home now? Had his father torn down his mother's garden? Was all the stuff in his room discarded? What about all the palace staff - were they being treated well? Most likely not. Zuko knew how his father was. Azula too. They'd never been the type to be kind to their servants. Zuko tried to be nice whenever possible, but that was three years ago. Banishment had changed him.

The door to the room Zuko stayed in was flung open, slamming into the wall beside it with a resounding boom. In the doorway was Azula. She had grown since the last time Zuko had seen her. She was taller, with her hair pulled into a bun, and wore intricate Fire Nation armor. The same cruel, sadistic look on her face was still there. Yeah, nothing had changed for the better. She'd probably gotten worse.

"Hello brother, uncle." Azula greeted, smiling. Zuko knew it was fake. She wanted something from them.

"Azula." He monotoned. "What are you doing here?"

"Is that how you greet your sister, Zuzu?" Azula replied, her voice as cold and unforgiving as ice.

Zuko rolled his eyes. "Yes. What do you want?"

Zuko glanced over at his uncle, who was sitting by the window, watching with interest.

"I want you to come home." Azula admitted, sounding sincere. Zuko knew she wasn't. "Father has decided that family is important to him. You and Uncle are wanted back home."

That wasn't true. She was playing him, wasn't she? If there was one thing Zuko was sure about, it was that Azula always lies.

"Really?" Zuko asked, trying to sound excited.

"Of course." Azula claimed. "Are you coming or not?"

Zuko shot a glance at his uncle. His uncle did nothing, but looked at Zuko with a series expression.

"I need to think about it." Zuko lied. 

"Very well." Azula conceded. "Come find me when you're ready."

She walked out, now trailed by guards who had been waiting by the door. Zuko wondered if Azula really needed those guards. She was a powerful bender, and probably had gotten even more powerful. 

"Zuko." Uncle said.

Zuko looked over at his uncle, who still stood by the window, tea in hand.

"I know my brother." Iroh stated. "He does not forgive easily. I do not think it would be wise to go home."

Zuko nodded in agreement. "Then let's leave before Azula catches us."

Getting out of the room they stayed in was easy, but escaping the village without being seen was significantly harder. Luckily, it seemed Iroh had a plan.

When Zuko saw Azula's guards posted at various points throughout the village, he began to worry. Not that he wasn't worried before, but it became worse. Bad things would happen if they were caught, he was sure of it.

"Excuse me," Iroh pushed through the crowd, looking away from the guards. "I must buy some new collectibles before we return."

To prove his point, Iroh held up a hat, examining it. Iroh often acted like an old fool, but Zuko knew better. His uncle was the wisest (and best) person he knew. Zuko followed him, but kept an eye out for Azula's guards. They had been keeping their distance, but definitely were watching. 

Iroh walked to the far side of the village, near where it met the trees. Not surprisingly, several men stood guard.

"I've heard there's a nice natural bath out here." Iroh commented, loud enough for the guards to overhear. "I'd like to try it before we leave."

"Uncle!" Zuko complained.

He trailed behind as Iroh attempted to push past the guards to get to the path into the woods. The guards relented, refusing to let Iroh pass.

"Oh well," Iroh sighed. "It is a shame that I shall not have a nice bath."

Iroh launched fire at the guards, who rolled out of the way, clearly not expecting the old man to attack. Zuko jumped in, now back to back with his uncle. They launched fireballs at the guards, knocking a few down and sending one to run for help.

"Run!" Uncle yelled and pulled Zuko towards the woods when the path was clear.

They ran for what seemed like forever to Zuko. He didn't think Uncle could run this far being so old. He was already sweaty and tired, but Iroh looked like he could run for a least a couple more miles. When they reached what Iroh deemed was a safe distance away, they sunk to the ground. Zuko leaned against a tree, panting and struggling to regain his breath. 

When he no longer struggled to breathe, he asked a question. "Where are we going now?"

"Ba Sing Se." Iroh answered. "The only city safe from the Fire Nation."


	7. Ba Sing Se

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took too long to write, I hope it's worth it.
> 
> Also, I've never had tea besides a sip of sweet tea once (yuck) so please don't judge my writing of it. I know nothing about tea.

As Sokka stood on top of the wall, looking out at the broken drill and endless land beyond, he was relieved. They'd finally made it to Ba Sing Se to find Appa and talk to the earth king. The only problem was that this Joo Dee lady wouldn't listen. Every time he tried to mention the war or the earth king, she'd ignore him and continue rambling about the "safest and most beautiful city in the world." So far, it hadn't seemed that way.

Sokka looked out of the carriage window and into the streets of Ba Sing Se's lower ring. It wasn't nearly as perfect and great as Joo Dee had described it. Vendors sold moldy fruit, the smell of sewage hung in the air, and people huddled in the alleys, wearing dirty, torn clothing. The lower ring was full of poverty and suffering. Sokka knew, of course, that there were evil people in the world. Still, he was surprised at how the Earth Kingdom had made no effort to help these people. They just ignored the violence and wrongdoing and pretended life was fine. This was just as bad as the Fire Nation.

Sokka continued looking out the window as they passed into the Middle Ring, full of shops and nicer apartments. These people were well off, not rich but not nearly as poor as the Lower Ring. They rode into the Upper Ring next, passing a giant wall. Surrounding it were men in green robes and weird hats.

"What's that?" Katara asked Joo Dee.

"The royal palace!" Joo Dee explained. "The home of the Earth King."

"Can we go see him?" Aang asked enthusiastically.

"One doesn't just pop in on the Earth King." Joo Dee informed.

Sokka put his head in his hands out of frustration. Would they ever get to see him? Something about this place felt off.

"Who were those men in robes?" Sokka asked after lifting his head up.

"The Dai Li." Joo Dee told him. "The cultural protectors of Ba Sing Se, formed by Avatar Kyoshi herself."

So it was a police force? It looked kinda... sketchy. Still, it couldn't be all that bad if an avatar had created the organization.

The carriage stopped at a building in the Upper Ring, which Joo Dee announced was their new home. It looked just as beautiful and utterly fake like everything else he'd seen in the Upper Ring. Sokka got out of the carriage and walked towards the house.

"Good news!" Joo Dee announced, holding a scroll that a messenger had just delivered.

Sokka turned back around, alert. Were they going to see the Earth King?

Joo Dee read from the scroll handed to her. "Your request to meet the king is being reviewed. It should be put through in about a month, much more quickly than usual."

Sokka groaned. A month? They couldn't wait that long.

* * *

It'd been a few days since they'd arrived in Ba Sing Se and Sokka had decided to make himself comfortable. And to investigate the strange behavior of citizens when asked about the war. He'd already been to the food market, shopped for some new clothes, posted pictures of Appa everywhere, and gotten kicked out of poetry night. Next on his list: a tea shop. A vendor at the market had recommended that he try tea from a new shop in the Upper Ring, the Jasmine Dragon. Tea wasn't really his thing, but if this tea was as good as the vendor had claimed, it'd be worth his time.

Sokka walked into the tea shop and looked around. Most tables were full, there were very few waiters, and... oh fuck. Why was he here? Sokka stared at the boy in the back of the shop, unable to rip his gaze away. Gone was the stupid ponytail, replaced with short, wavy hair. Despite the scar being fully visible and gruesome, Zuko's face looked softer. This time, Sokka didn't want to punch it. He just wanted to ask a few questions. Well, not ask. More like threaten. If the Fire Prince was here hunting Aang, Sokka would put a stop to it.

"Welcome! I'm Mushi." Sokka took his eyes off Zuko to stare at the man in front of him. Zuko's uncle, Iroh. Who was now called Mushi? Iroh led him towards a seat in the corner of the shop. Sokka blinked down at the chair a couple times, then slowly sat down.

"Uhhh..." Sokka stuttered. "What are you doing here?"

"Running a lovely tea shop." Iroh told him, stating the obvious. "It's always been a dream of mine. My nephew is helping me make this dream a reality. He will bring no harm to you or your companions."

Sokka nodded. "Okay?"

"What tea would you like?" Iroh asked him. "I'll have my nephew, Lee, bring it to you. It'll be good for him to talk to a boy his age."

Fuck no, Sokka didn't want to talk to him. The guy had caused enough trouble. He'd probably kidnap Aang again if given the chance.

"I don't know." Sokka responded. "I haven't had tea before."

"I'll bring you some jasmine then." Iroh decided. "Lee's favorite."

Zuko didn't seem like the guy to like tea. He was loud and annoying, not one to be calm and drink tea with his uncle. Iroh was nice and seemed like a kind old man, but Sokka still had suspicions about Zuko.

A few minutes later, a very unhappy looking Zuko brought Sokka his tea. He set it down in front of Sokka, ignoring the other boy's staring.

"My name is Lee." He hissed. "My uncle and I are refugees. We own a tea shop and live in Ba Sing Se. Now leave and don't come back."

Sokka grabbed Zuko's arm as he turned to leave.

"I want to talk to you." Sokka insisted.

Zuko sighed and sat down next to Sokka. "We're not here for the Avatar, I didn't even know he was in Ba Sing Se."

"Good." Sokka replied. "Why are you in Ba Sing Se?"

"We're refugees." Zuko reiterated his earlier statement. "We're wanted by the Fire Nation and Ba Sing Se is safe from them."

"Aren't you the prince though?" Sokka took a sip of his tea. It was surprisingly very good. "Why are you wanted?"

"I was banished a couple years ago and I ran away when my father wanted me back." Zuko explained.

"Banished?" Sokka repeated. "I thought you just wanted to go to war."

Zuko scoffed. "You don't know anything about me."

"Then tell me." Sokka begged. "Why were you such an evil jerk? And when'd you lose the ponytail?"

Zuko glared at him. "I'm not evil." He paused. "I cut my hair a few weeks ago."

Zuko looked at the door, seeing the horde of customers coming in for after-lunch tea. "I have to get back to work."

Sokka finished drinking his tea and watched Zuko work. He moved from table to table with ease, writing down orders and bringing out the tea. Most of the time, he didn't look happy about it. Dealing with customers was probably super annoying.

Unsure of how to pay, Sokka left a few coins on the table, next to his empty cup. He gave a small wave to Iroh on his way out. Sokka looked back toward the tea shop. That was a strange experience.

* * *

Despite Sokka's intentions, he found his feet dragging him to the teashop again, against his will.

Sokka sat down at the same table from yesterday and looked around. Zuko was taking an order from a pair of girls near the back window, looking annoyed. He face was permanently etched into a scowl. Had Sokka ever seen his smile? No, he hadn't. Deep down, Sokka wished to see Zuko smile. To see the happiness of someone who had been hurt time and time again, even if Sokka didn't know it yet.

"I thought I told you to never come back." Zuko stated once he walked over to Sokka. He didn't sound menacing, just a little confused.

"The tea is good." Sokka quickly responded. He wasn't wrong, but that wasn't entirely the reason. Sokka wasn't really sure why he was there either.

"Okay." Zuko answered, his voice blank. "What do you want?"

Sokka shrugged. "Surprise me." It was probably a bad idea, seeing as Zuko was the enemy and could easily poison the tea, but Sokka didn't think he'd do that.

"I'll try." Zuko grumbled before heading to the back room.

He came back a couple minutes later with a cup of tea.

"Lychee." He said, setting the tea in front of Sokka. "Enjoy."

Sokka took a sip. "How's customer service treating you?"

Zuko slid into the seat next to Sokka. "Awful. I'd rather hunt the Avatar."

Sokka snorted. "Toph would probably hurt you."

"Toph?" Zuko asked.

Sokka remembered that Zuko hadn't seen Toph. She'd joined the Gaang after Zuko had stopped hunting them and Azula became enemy number one.

"An earthbender." Sokka took another sip of tea. "She's 12 and blind, but she can still kick your ass. Don't tell her I said this, but she's the most powerful earthbender I've ever seen."

"Better than the Avatar?" Zuko questioned.

Sokka nodded. "She's Aang's teacher. She's pretty tough on him and it took Aang a while to learn it. He's not very good."

Sokka knew he shouldn't be telling this to anyone, much less Zuko, but it felt nice to talk to someone his age. He grew up with younger kids in the South Pole and had never stayed in any place long enough to make actual friends, except for Kyoshi Island. Sokka wouldn't consider Zuko a friend. Just a weird acquaintance who had tried to capture his friend several times. Maybe he could be a friend though. Aang needed a firebending teacher and who better to teach him than the son of the Firelord?

Zuko nodded. "Why are you in Ba Sing Se? Shouldn't you be somewhere where the Avatar can actually practice earthbending?"

"He needs to talk to the Earth King, but he won't see us for a month." Sokka informed. "I think something wrong. We haven't been able to get near the palace and the Dai Li are giving us weird looks."

Sokka left out the part about the attack plan for the eclipse. Even though Zuko was good(?) now, he shouldn't know everything.

"I agree." Zuko whispered into Sokka's ear. So this was a confidential conversation. No way the Dai Li could know about this. "I've done a little walking around the town. Every time I see someone talk about the war, they're silenced. Something to do with "there is no war in Ba Sing Se"."

"Yes!" Sokka exclaimed way too loudly. He got some glares from people at nearby tables. He brought his voice down to a whisper. "I've heard that too. I'm going to try to find out more."

"Me too." Zuko added. "Two is better than one I guess. That's what uncle says."

Sokka smiled, knowing his job would be so much easier. He now had a partner in crime.

* * *

Sokka had been coming to the shop for a few days. On the fifth day, he'd arrived right before closing time. There were few patrons in the shop, so Zuko sat down next to Sokka, as usual. It'd become a thing: Sokka would order tea, Zuko would sit down next to him, and they'd talk. About annoying sisters, overbearing uncles, and the corrupt government.

When they were alone (as alone as you can be with a caring uncle), Sokka decided on something.

Sokka exhaled a deep breath. "You can firebend, right?"

Zuko nodded.

Sokka looked at him desperately. "Can you show me? I've never really seen it up close."

Sure, that was sort of a lie. He'd used firebending before, but had never had someone use it near him, except to burn him. He wanted to see fire when it wasn't about to burn all his hair off. Sokka missed the fire. He struggled to set up campfires and keep warm at night, a problem he'd never had before. None of the Gaang could firebend. Katara was the only one that even knew about Sokka's firebending, but he never told her he'd lost it. She'd probably figured it out by now.

"I don't know..." Zuko began. "If I was seen, they'd probably kill me."

"Please?" Sokka begged. "I'll make sure no one sees us."

He noticed Iroh watching them from the kitchen. The old man had a small smile on his face, as if he knew something Sokka didn't. Sokka decided that he would figure it out later.

"Alright," Zuko gave in. He stood up. "Follow me."

Sokka followed Zuko up the stairs in the back, which led to the apartment where Zuko and Iroh lived above the shop. Sokka hadn't been up here before. Zuko led him into what he assumed was Zuko's room. There wasn't much there. A cot with a blanket, a small window, dual swords in the corner, and some sort of mask peeking out from under the cot.

"Is that a Blue Spirit mask?" Sokka asked pointing to it.

Zuko nodded. "Yes. Now don't freak out when I tell you this, but I'm the Blue Spirit."

Sokka was freaking out just a little. The Blue Spirit had saved Aang from Zhao. He'd committed numerous crimes against the Fire Nation. How could Sokka possibly believe it? And yet, he did. Zuko wasn't bad. He was just confused and misunderstood. When Katara ranted about him, Sokka got a little defensive. Zuko wasn't evil now and he never had been. He was just a boy caught in an unjust war, like the rest of them.

Sokka smiled. "Cool."

Zuko raised an eyebrow as if to say, _seriously, that's it?_ He pulled the curtains down over the window, bathing the room in darkness. It was pitch black until Zuko lit a small fire in his palm. He sat on the floor with his legs crossed, his right palm on his knee, holding a steady fire. Sokka stared into the flames, the orange and gold flickering before his eyes. He brought his hand near the flame, hovering close to Zuko's hand. He focused on the fire in Zuko's palm. It felt warm and tame, like it wasn't going to burst out of Zuko's palm and hurt him. And strangely, familiar. 

"Don't burn yourself." Zuko cautioned.

Sokka slowly took his hand away. "Is it hard to control?"

"Sometimes." Zuko replied. "Emotions make it harder."

"Like being angry?" Sokka suggested. "You always looked angry."

"Yes," Zuko confirmed. "A lot of firebenders are fueled by rage. My uncle taught me the correct way to firebend."

Sokka didn't really think about right and wrong ways to firebend before. He'd just done it. He'd first produced fire when he was 5, proudly showing to his mother. He was confused when she told him to hide it, but did what his mother told him. Katara had followed suit not long after. 

"How?" Sokka asked, curious.

"It's complicated." Zuko mumbled. "It's not really something you can describe."

Sokka hung his head in silence. If he ever got his firebending back, which would be never because the Spirits are cruel, he wouldn't know how to correctly firebend.

Zuko put out the flame in his palm and opened the curtains, letting the late afternoon sunlight filter in.

"How's the plan to talk to the Earth King going?" Zuko asked, sitting down on the cot near Sokka.

"Not well." Sokka admitted. "But there's a ball in a few days and he'll probably be there. Katara and Toph are going. Aang and I are still trying to find Appa."

"The Avatar's flying bison?" Zuko "You lost him?"

"Yeah." Sokka sighed. "We've looked everywhere. He's gone."

"The government might have him." Zuko mused. "I'll spy on the Dai Li a little."

A grin plastered itself across Sokka's face. "You'll help?"

"I'll see what I can do."

* * *

The plan was simple: The Gaang (and Zuko) would break into Lake Laogai and find Appa. Katara, Aang, Toph, Sokka, and Jet (much to Sokka's disappointment) would enter through the tunnel Toph had found the day before. Zuko would enter before the Gaang, not letting anyone see him. If Katara saw him, he'd probably be dead. Plus, two separate groups looking for Appa was better than one.

Sokka and the others followed Toph through the dark tunnels. Her earthbending let them know of what was up ahead. They crept past an open room on the left that gave Sokka shivers. Inside, a bunch of girls watched a Dai Li agent with a green lantern. All of them chanted. "My name is Joo Dee. Welcome to Ba Sing Se." Sokka wanted to get out of this place already. His corruption theory had been correct. He hoped Zuko was doing alright. There hadn't been any noise or screaming yet, so it was safe to assume that he hadn't been caught.

Jet pushed open a large door, leading them into a room large enough to hold Appa. The door swung closed behind them. A group of Dai Li agents, led by Long Feng, jumped out from above the door, surrounding the Gaang. Sokka quickly grabbed his boomerang. It wouldn't do much against a bunch of earthbenders, but it was the best he could do. If only he could firebend.

Sokka hurled his boomerang at the Dai Li agent fighting Katara. It hit him in the back of the skull, like it had with Zuko all that time ago in the South Pole. That hadn't been too long ago. Zuko had really changed, hadn't he? Sokka hoped he'd found Appa and escaped already. In the chaos, Long Feng had fled from the room, trailed by Aang and Jet. Sokka, Katara, Toph, and the Freedom Fighters continued to fight under the last of the Dai Li had fallen unconscious or died. Most of the dead ones were Toph's fault - who knew a 12 year old could have so much fun murdering people? Sokka didn't really that idea.

They ran through the tunnels, guided once again by Toph. They entered the other cell too late. Jet was laying on the ground with Aang standing over him, looking worried. Katara ran to them and knelt down beside Jet. She bent the remaining water from her pouch and covered her hands in it, placing them on Jet's chest.

"Leave us," Smellerbee ordered. "We'll be okay. Go find Appa."

Katara started to protest, but was quickly interrupted by Jet.

"I'll be fine, Katara." He assured.

"He's lying." Toph whispered, quietly enough that only Sokka could hear.

Reluctantly, Katara got up and walked over to the group by the door. 

"Come on," She urged. "We have to find Appa."

* * *

When they got to Appa's cell, the chains were cut. Sokka let out a sigh of relief. Zuko had managed to free Appa and was hopefully far away by now.

"The Dai Li probably has him." Katara reasoned after seeing the chains.

Sokka opened his mouth to argue, but shut it once he realized that he couldn't tell them about Zuko. He ran to the exit with the Gaang. Once they got to the surface, they were trapped. Long Feng and the Dai Li outnumbered them. A loud roar resounded from above them, causing everyone to look up. Appa was flying through the sky towards them. Sokka's heart leaped. Zuko had made true with his promise and was now nowhere in sight.

Appa destroyed the walls made by the Dai Li and landed next to Aang. Aang and Toph took his opportunity to earthbend the Dai Li, flinging them across the lake. Long Feng still stood in front of them, running towards Appa. Appa bit him, then, with a flick of his tail, airbent the man to the other side of the lake. Aang hugged Appa and jumped on, beckoning the others to do the same.

Sokka looked around to see if there were any more Dai Li agents left. Instead, he saw something bobbing in the water. A blue and white mask. The Blue Spirit mask that belonged to Zuko. Sokka snatched it from the water and held it close to his chest as he ran, then flung himself onto Appa.

* * *

"Thanks for rescuing Appa."

Sokka sat in the tea shop at closing time, drinking jasmine tea with Zuko.

Zuko shrugged. "It was a lot more exciting than customer service. I got to assault war criminals."

Sokka smiled at that. The Dai Li had deserved it.

"Have you ever thought about joining us?" Sokka asked. "You could teach Aang firebending. I'll make sure Katara doesn't kill you."

"I'll think about it." Zuko replied hesitantly. "But I'll probably end up saying yes."

"No one can resist my pleading!" Sokka exclaimed.

Zuko rolled his eyes. "I've changed my mind."

"Too late." Sokka answered. "You're stuck with me."

"Fantastic." Zuko deadpanned.

Sokka knew Zuko enough by now to know that he was looking forward to it. He didn't know everything - not about the scar, the family, or the reason why he was so obsessed with capturing Aang. No, he knew Zuko's intentions and beliefs. Zuko was going to help them defeat the Firelord and teach Aang what he needed to know.


	8. Destiny

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to everyone leaving me nice comments, I really appreciate them! 
> 
> Sorry if this is a little rushed, I wrote three chapters in one day.

"You made the right choice, nephew." Iroh was washing a tea cup in the sink.

Zuko sat down at the table, the wood chair creaking with the force of his sudden weight. He took a sip of the jasmine tea in front of him.

"Thanks uncle." Zuko replied.

Zuko still wasn't sure what he was doing. He loved his uncle and wanted the best for him, but chasing the Avatar had been his drive for so long. It felt wrong to give it up now, but Zuko knew it wasn't. It had taken a lot of convincing and he still wasn't sure about it yet, but Iroh and Sokka had changed him. The Fire Nation had taught him that it was the greatest nation in the world and the Firelord was only trying to spread his nation's greatness. Now Zuko realized how big of a lie that was. He'd seen the burnt villages. He'd seen the desperation on people's faces as he walked by, unable to spare them change to feed their children. The Fire Nation was thriving at the expense of so many others.

Zuko recalled Sokka's offer. Join him and help fight the Firelord. Stop the war and bring peace to the nations. Maybe it was the right choice. It sounded fantastic when Sokka said it, but now that he wasn't here, Zuko was confused. He wanted to help his country and his people. The only way to do that was to stop the war. Travel with his friend and his friend's companions. Was Sokka his friend? He was a nice guy, told great jokes, and Zuko enjoyed his company. Zuko had nearly told him the reason behind the scar a couple times, but stopped himself. If he was going to help the Avatar, he'd tell Sokka later.

Iroh finished cleaning the tea cup and sat down at the other end of the table. "That water tribe boy is good for you."

Zuko choked on his tea. "I guess."

Iroh paused for a moment. "Have you ever thought about your soulmate, nephew?"

Zuko nodded. He'd done so many times. He'd had a lot more free time since he was no longer capturing the Avatar. That meant he was left alone with his thoughts frequently. Zuko hadn't liked to think about it before, but now things were different. Zuko remembered exactly when he'd firebent. The Avatar was trying to escape and Zuko firebent at him out of pure rage. That was exactly after he'd attacked the Southern Water Tribe. He'd only touched two people: Sokka and the old lady. Since Zuko didn't think his soulmate was an old lady, that only left one option. 

* * *

Zuko was slightly skeptical when he heard that he and Iroh were wanted to serve tea at the palace. Zuko knew how a palace worked - they had their own chefs and servants and never asked for outsiders. Maybe the Earth Kingdom was different?

Zuko and Iroh walked up the palace steps and were led into a small room with a table in the center. Iroh set down the tea and looked around. No one else was there yet, maybe the Earth King was busy? Sokka did say that he was working on some sort of attack plan.

Doors opened from all sides and the Dai Li ran in, surrounding them. A lone figure walked behind them. Despite the fact that she was clothed in Earth Kingdom green, Zuko still recognized his sister. He'd know her murderous grin anywhere.

"Hello Zuko." He could almost her smirking. "I've gained quite a following."

The Dai Li pressed even closer.

"Do you know why they call me the Dragon of the West?" Iroh asked, picking up his steaming hot cup of tea.

Zuko grinned. He knew. He'd seen his uncle do this once before.

Azula scoffed. "I don't have time for your silly anecdotes, uncle."

Iroh downed the tea and breathed out a blast of fire at the Dai Li agents surrounding them. They moved back, but began earthbending. Zuko launched a series of fireballs at the closest guards and followed his uncle as they ran for the exit. Iroh blasted a hole through the wall with lightning and jumped out.

"Jump!" He urged Zuko.

Zuko turned away. "I have to fight her, uncle. I must face my destiny."

Zuko heard his uncle groan, but flee. Zuko would beat Azula and then go find his uncle. After that, he'd find Sokka and tell him about Azula.

He faced Azula, dodging the Dai Li attacks. "I challenge you to an Agni Kai!"

Azula rolled her eyes. "No thanks."

Zuko shot fire towards her. How dare she refuse his agni kai! He'd just have to beat her while fighting the Dai Li then. His plan didn't work out very well.

* * *

Zuko woke up on a hard rock floor. He raised his head to look around, his vision still a little blurry.

"You're awake." A voice beside him said. It was familiar but Zuko didn't recognize it. "It's Sokka. Where are we?"

"I dunno." Zuko slurred, picking himself up off the ground. He lit a small fire in his palm for more light. "Azula threw me in here."

"Me too." Sokka commented. "I saw her and went to tell the Earth King but she threatened him and put me in here."

"How do we get out?" Zuko asked. "There has to be an exit somewhere."

"It's completely sealed up." Sokka informed. "We can't escape."

Zuko groaned. "We're doomed." He sat down and ran his hand along the cold rocks.

"So what's up with you?" Sokka asked, sliding over to where Zuko sat. "Attack any more customers?"

Sokka hadn't stopped asking that since Zuko had told him about Jet.

Zuko shook his head. "Just Azula. She brought us here. Uncle escaped. He'll come back and get us out."

"You have a lot of faith in your uncle." Sokka noted.

"He's always protected me." Zuko told him. "Except for..." Zuko gestured to his scar.

"Do you want to talk about it?" Sokka asked.

Zuko did, actually. He could trust Sokka. He knew Sokka would care.

The moment was ruined when a hole opened up. Iroh and Aang emerged. Sokka ran to hug Aang while Zuko hugged his uncle. Zuko snuck a look at the Avatar. Still the same 12 year old bald kid. This time, Zuko pushed back the urge to grab him.

"Leave us." Iroh ordered as he released his nephew.

Sokka and Aang complied, with Aang earthbending their way out.

"You've changed." Iroh told Zuko. "I'm very proud of you nephew."

Zuko held in his protest, Iroh clearly wasn't finished.

"You're at the crossroads of your destiny, Zuko, and it's time for you to choose good."

As Zuko opened his mouth to reply, crystals sprung up around Iroh, trapping him. Zuko looked around wildly, trying to find the culprit. Azula appeared, shadowed by a few Dai Li agents.

"Brother." She greeted. "I expected this treachery from uncle, but not you. Come back to me."

"Azula," Zuko growled. "I..."

He was interrupted.

"Dad will take you back." She pleaded. "You'll have his love and your honor. And I need you."

Azula didn't need him and she never had. She could commit violent war crimes on her own.

Azula began walking towards the exit that Aang and Sokka had created. "It's your choice."

Once she left, Zuko turned to his uncle. "I need to get you out of here."

Iroh smiled. "Just heat up the crystals and stand back."

Zuko did as told. The crystals around Iroh exploded, flying in all directions. In a silent agreement, the pair ran towards the exit. 

Azula was locked in battle with Aang, each shooting their respective elements at each other. Aang hovered above the ground, suspended on a ball of air. On the other side of the cavern, Sokka took out Dai Li guards with his boomerang and a club. Zuko ran towards him, shooting a quick blast of fire at Azula on his way. She glared at him, clearly furious. Her manipulation tactics didn't work this time.

Zuko stood back to back with Sokka, fending off Dai Li agents. They just kept coming and Zuko was worried that they'd never stop. A wall of earth headed straight for them. Zuko grabbed Sokka's arm and pulled him away, but they were still hit. The pair slammed into the wall of the cavern. Zuko felt a stinging pain in his chest. He'd probably broken several ribs. At the other side of the cavern, Iroh still fought the Dai Li and Azula. Aang was inside a cocoon of crystals, a glowing white light emanating from the holes.

The crystals broke and Aang rose through the air, in the Avatar state. Zuko got to his feet, helping Sokka up. The Dai Li agents fighting them had backed off and were now focused on Aang. Zuko summoned fire, ready to take them out. Time seemed to slow down. Zuko watched a lightning bolt streak its way through the air, hitting its intended target. Without thinking, Zuko ran. He ignored the pain in his ribs and the throbbing headache. Zuko firebent the Dai Li away and grabbed Aang before he hit the ground.

A blast of fire appeared from behind Azula, knocking her over.

"Go!" Iroh yelled. "I will hold them off."

Zuko looked at his uncle, hesitating. He sucked in a deep breath and ran for the waterfall, where an opening in the ceiling was. Sokka followed him, meeting him at the base of the waterfall.

"Hold on to me." Zuko ordered. 

Sokka grabbed on to Zuko's waist, hugging him tightly. Zuko ignored the tight feeling in his chest at Sokka's touch. He had bigger things to worry about. He shot fire from both his hands, propelling the three upwards in a move he'd seen Azula do before. As they rose through the air, Zuko looked down at the scene below. Uncle was fighting off Azula and dozens of Dai Li soldiers. Zuko felt tears welling up in his eyes, something that didn't normally happened. Crying was weak and he didn't want to be weak. He couldn't shake the feeling that he was leaving his uncle to die. Well, not die, but certainly not to meet a good fate either. 

They reached the surface and Sokka let go of Zuko, stepping onto the dry land. They were outside the palace with Appa headed towards them, carrying Katara, Toph, and the Earth King. Zuko shifted Aang in his arms. For a 12 year old, he was pretty heavy. He didn't move, though, and Zuko's heart beat quicker than he ever thought it could. The Avatar couldn't be dead.

Appa landed in front of them, loosing a pile of dirt. Zuko coughed. 

"You!" Katara accused angrily, pointing to Zuko. "What did you do?" 

"He's with us." Sokka stepped in between Katara and Zuko. "He saved us. He also said he'd teach Aang firebending."

Katara looked at Aang, still lying motionless in Zuko's arms. 

"Fine." She snapped. "But if he makes one wrong move..."

Zuko shuddered. He placed Aang onto Appa's back, next to Toph. Katara and Sokka climbed in.

"Come on." Sokka beckoned, stretching out a hand to pull him up.

Zuko climbed on and sat down next to Sokka, not looking at the ruined landscape below. On the other side of Sokka, Katara was hunched over Aang, healing him with water from a small vial. The water glowed for a few seconds, then disappeared. Zuko looked at Aang curiously, hoping for some movement. After a few moments, his tattoos began to glow. He opened his eyes and gave Katara a small smile before going unconscious once again.

"We're going to Chameleon Bay." Sokka whispered a few minutes later. "My father is there, he'll help us."

Zuko nodded. "We'll need all the help we can get."


	9. Scars

Zuko had been sick for the last few days. There had been a violent storm and Sokka was pushed over the railing and fell in the water. The cold water and stinging rain made it impossible to see and move. He wouldn't have been able to get back on the ship without help.

His help arrived in the form of Zuko jumping overboard. Sokka felt a splash beside him, then the warm arms wrapping around him, pulling him closer. He blinked the water from his eyes and held tight to his rescuer, unable to make out who it was. Sokka wrapped his arms around the other boy's neck. He was so warm and steam radiated off of him as he firebent the water away.

Sokka wrapped his legs around the boy's waist to keep himself from falling while they climbed up the slippery ladder. The pair reached the deck and Sokka collapsed on the metal ground, coughing. Beside him, the other boy did the same. Hands pulled him up and Sokka could see a blurry figure in front of him. His father. Sokka looked beside him. Zuko was laying on the deck, still letting off a trail of steam.

Sokka stumbled belowdeck and into his room. Once he hit his bed, he was out like a light.

* * *

Sokka sat on the end of Zuko's bed. Sokka had been fine and healthy after his 12 hour nap, but Zuko was feverish, kicking at his covers and sweating intensely. He was asleep - he only woke in short bursts, said a few words Sokka didn't understand, and fell back asleep. Sokka had managed to give him water a couple times and feed him a little bit of food, but it was hard.

Zuko groaned and shifted on the bed, his right hand moving from the pillow to his scar.

"I'm sorry," He whimpered. "Please, I didn't mean to."

Sokka's breath caught in his throat. This was the first time he'd understood was Zuko was saying and it clearly wasn't very good. He was scared of something, or more likely, someone. Who was he terrified of? Sokka didn't know about Zuko's past and would never ask, but this time he was tempted to.

"Zuko," He said, lightly placing a hand on the other boy's arm. "It's okay."

Zuko rolled around in the bed, his body determined to get away from Sokka's touch. Sokka tried to repress his disappointment.

"Father." Zuko moaned. "No, please, not again."

Sokka grabbed for Zuko once more, this time with more urgency. He shouldn't be hearing this, it was an invasion of privacy. All he wanted to do was help his friend, not take advantage of his half asleep, delirious state and hear things Zuko wouldn't want him to.

Sokka shook Zuko awake. He knew it wasn't the best idea, but it was the only idea he had. 

Zuko woke up gasping for air, grabbing at his throat. His right eye widened a little when he saw Sokka. He scanned the room before resting his eyes on Sokka once more. He slowly reached out and grabbed Sokka's arm. Sokka's spine prickled at firebender's sudden, warm touch.

"Water." He croaked. 

Sokka handed him the glass of water he kept on the nightstand. It nearly slipped from Zuko's fingers as he grabbed it. A little water spilled onto Zuko's arm. Without thinking, wiped it dry with his sleeves. 

Zuko downed the water quickly and held the glass out for Sokka to take back. Sokka placed it on the nightstand again.

"I feel awful." Zuko mumbled. "What happened?"

"You jumped into the water when I fell in." Sokka informed him. "I thought firebenders hated water. Like cats. You remind me of a cat."

That made Zuko laugh a little. "The Fire Nation is a group of islands. I know how to swim."

"Good to know." Sokka noted. "Katara won't be able to throw you overboard to drown. Not that she'd do that."

"She would." Zuko argued. "Your sister hates me. She has good reason to."

"No." Sokka said gently. "She doesn't know you. She'll get over it. You know how sisters are."

Zuko shook his head. Sokka remembered that Zuko had a sister. He didn't talk about her much, just said that she was a prodigy and better than him. Sokka didn't really believe that - Zuko was pretty great.

Sokka dropped the subject. Knowing how Zuko always shied away from it, it wouldn't go well.

"Do you need anything?" He asked. "Food, more water?"

Zuko's eyes bore into Sokka's skull. He wasn't making direct eye contact, but the feeling was similar. Zuko was quiet for a moment. Sokka noticed Zuko's eyelids drooping a bit, his eyes now unfocused.

"Stay." He begged.

Sokka laid down on the bed beside him and made himself comfortable. He would stay.

* * *

Sokka leaned against the railing and looked out at the open sea. The waves crashed against the ship, a consistent rise and fall against the silence. Zuko stood beside him, on his left, now fully recovered from his sickness. Sokka made a point of standing on Zuko's right now. He'd noticed how Zuko would jump when someone appeared suddenly from his left. He'd nearly burnt Sokka when Sokka put a hand on his left shoulder. Sokka had learned quickly. 

Zuko was doing the same thing as him, staring at the waves and the afternoon sun.

"Thank you." Zuko whispered, breaking the silence.

"For what?" Sokka asked. If anything, Sokka should be thanking Zuko for saving his life.

"For trusting me." Zuko replied. "I'm sorry for everything I did. I was confused and I was wrong."

"It's alright." Sokka assured him. "Forgive and forget." 

"I had to get the Avatar back." Zuko admitted. "I wanted my father to take me home and realize that I was worthy of his love. But I don't think he ever loved me."

Zuko's voice cracked. Sokka slid his hand down the metal bar and laid it on top of Zuko's.

"I'm sorry." Sokka lamented. "We're your family now. All of us."

Zuko managed a small smile. "Did I tell you how I got my scar?"

Sokka shook his head. He'd always wanted to know, but never asked. Zuko was sensitive about it and didn't let anyone near his face. If his sleep talk about his father the other day was anything to go by, Sokka had a feeling he knew where this was going.

"My father." Zuko began. "It was my father. I spoke out in a war meeting when I shouldn't have. A general wanted to sacrifice troops, but I told him it was wrong. My father wasn't happy. I had to fight an agni kai, a firebending duel. I thought it'd be with the general."

Zuko paused for a few seconds. Sokka's left hand had turned white from how hard he was gripping Zuko. He knew what came next.

"I had to fight my father. It was his war room and I had disrespected him. I didn't want to fight him. I told him I wouldn't fight. I got on the ground and begged him to stop. He brought fire up to my face and gave me this scar. I woke up on a ship a month later."

Zuko touched his scar with the hand that Sokka wasn't holding. Tears were beginning to roll down from Zuko's unscarred eye. Sokka had never seen him like this - so vulnerable and open. Sokka wanted to wipe the tears away, but guessed that touching Zuko's face wouldn't be a very good idea. Instead, he wrapped Zuko in a tight hug. Zuko froze for a few seconds before hugging Sokka back.

"Your father is awful." Sokka choked out. "I'm so sorry that ever happened. We'll get rid of him, I promise."

Zuko's head was now buried in the crook of Sokka's neck. His tears were wet and warm on Sokka's skin, but Sokka didn't really care. What mattered was that Zuko trusted him enough, more than anyone else, to tell him about his scar. It was an honor.

* * *

Sokka walked onto the deck the next morning. Zuko sat at the front of the ship, legs crossed, a flame held between them. His eyes were closed. He seemed almost asleep.

Sokka cleared his throat to alert Zuko of his presence before walking over to him.

"Whatcha doing?" He asked.

"Meditating." Zuko replied. "It helps control the fire inside you."

"Can I join?" Sokka asked. He may not be a firebender anymore, but he'd seen Aang meditate without airbending, so surely he could do it without the elements.

Zuko nodded. Sokka sat down beside him in the same position.

"There's energy all around us." Zuko stated. "Even nonbenders can feel it. If you focus hard enough, you might be able to."

Sokka closed his eyes and took a few breaths in and out, focusing on keeping his breathing study. He then let go of that and listened to his surroundings: the waves, birds, and talking from below deck. He felt nothing. How did Zuko and Aang do this?

"It's alright." Zuko commented when he noticed Sokka looking frustrated. "It's hard. I didn't get it at first and I still can't do it sometimes."

Sokka went back to meditating, determined to prove himself to Zuko. He was strong, smart, and focused. He could do this.

His next attempt was interrupted by Aang running across the deck of the ship. His eyes widened when he saw Zuk\o. Aang looked around and began to airbend upwards, towards the top of the ship.

"Aang!" Sokka called. He grabbed Aang's foot before he got too far away. "It's us! Zuko's on our side now."

Aang lowered himself to the deck of the ship and walked over to Katara, who pulled him into a hug.

She grinned widely. "I'm glad you're okay."

A moment later, Aang collapsed in her arms.


	10. A Little Revelation Goes A Long Way

When Zuko had decided to join the Avatar, he didn't expect the dance parties, random pit stops, or ecoterrorism. It reminded him of how young they all were. They were only kids, caught in the middle of this awful war. Zuko would do his best to end it, so no one would ever have to experience anything like this again.

Zuko was stuck at camp with Toph, Katara, and Aang. Sokka, the one person who actually liked him, was training with Master Piandao. Not that there was anything wrong with that, it was a fantastic idea. Zuko had been trained by Piandao too and had encouraged Sokka to do it. Unfortunately, that meant he'd have to deal with Team Avatar on his own. Katara hated him, Aang was kinda annoying, and Toph was scary.

Katara and Aang were at a nearby waterfall, practicing waterbending. That left him alone with Toph. She sat on the ground a few feet away, fiddling with a small piece of metal. She bent it into a ball and rolled it between her palms before changing her mind and turning it into a model of herself. Zuko sat there awkwardly, cleaning out dirt from underneath his fingernails.

"So, you and Snoozles, huh?" Toph broke the silence with this uncomfortable accusation. 

"What?" Zuko sputtered. "It's not like that."

He did want it to be like that. It just wasn't.

"Sure." Toph scoffed. "Like your heart rates don't skyrocket when either of you enter the room."

He knew it was a bad idea to talk about soulmates, but Toph was trustworthy and Zuko was curious. He'd guessed that Sokka was his soulmate, but he was never entirely sure. Sokka probably wouldn't tell him, he tended to avoid personal matters and make jokes instead.

"Fine." Zuko grumbled. "I like him. Don't tell anyone."

"Only if you help me with something." Toph replied, smirking.

Zuko groaned. What could this tiny blind child do to torture him now?

* * *

Toph's plan wasn't torture for him - it was torture for the merchants and cheaters. She played gambling games and won with earthbending. Zuko helped carry the money and provided a security force. She was small and seemingly defenseless, so people would try to rob her. They wouldn't get far before being earthbent into a well, but Zuko kept that from happening. He didn't like the unnecessary suffering of his people, even if they were jerks.

Zuko was skeptical for the first few scams, but let loose after a while. Maybe he deserved to be a teenager who challenged capitalism once in a while. Hanging out with Toph was surprisingly fun and he didn't get evil glares from Katara. He did get a glare from Katara when they walked back to camp though. Possibly because he held a large bag of coins and a bowl of fire flakes.

Toph stripped off some of her new jewelry and set down her items, including but not limited to: a map of the Fire Nation, a giant ring, and a messenger hawk.

"Got you something too, Twinkletoes." Toph tossed a small wooden instrument to Aang.

He blew into it, playing it like a recorder. A high pitched sound came out and Zuko felt the need to rip out his ears.

"How did you get that money?" Katara asked harshly.

Zuko sat down next to Appa and ate his fire flakes as quietly as possible. He wanted to stay out of this.

"Why does it matter?" Toph deflected.

"It's not right to steal!" Katara yelled.

Zuko remembered Sokka telling him about the time Katara had stolen the waterbending scroll from the pirates. Not right to steal, huh?

Katara and Toph yelled for a while before storming off in different directions. That left him and Aang alone.

"Sifu Hotman." Aang called.

Zuko pointedly ignored him.

"Zuko." Aang corrected. "Teach me some firebending."

Zuko stood up and led Aang to the forest near their camp. He showed Aang some basic firebending forms he'd learned from his uncle a couple months ago. He'd been practicing them a lot and had managed to do them almost perfectly. Aamg didn't practice much, but he picked up bending quickly. Zuko wasn't that bad of a teacher.

Zuko showed Aang how to redirect lightning. It was the last move his uncle had showed him, right before they entered Ba Sing Se. Zuko hoped he'd never need it, but knowing his luck, he would.

* * *

Zuko ran the bar of soap through his hair and over his face, scrubbing away the dirt. The sun was setting, so he had to do this quickly. 

Zuko turned around when he heard a splash behind him. Sokka had gotten into the water and was in the process of unwrapping the bandages he always wore on his arms. Why did he wear those anyway - was it some sort of Water Tribe fashion statement?

Sokka took his hair out its wolftail and Zuko had to look away. Sokka was attractive, but Zuko couldn't think of that right now, not when the invasion was so close. Soon they'd be taking over the Fire Nation and the war would be over. Iroh would take the throne and Zuko would live in the palace again, feeding turtleducks in the garden pond every day.

Zuko turned his attention towards Sokka's arms again. He didn't know why he hadn't noticed it before. Hard calluses on his hands, faded burn marks scattered along his arms. That didn't make any sense. Sokka had told him that he was a non-bender, but Zuko had never fully believed him. His movements were too fluid and concentrated for a water tribesman. They fought with brute force and strength. Not that Sokka wasn't strong, Zuko knew he was. But he certainly wasn't a nonbender.

Sokka was a firebender and he hadn't told Zuko. He hadn't ever firebent around Zuko or shown any intent to. Zuko had gained his firebending after attacking the South Pole. The pieces snapped together and the puzzle was finished. Sokka was undoubtedly his soulmate.


	11. Fear Runs When I Have You

The invasion was tomorrow and though he didn't show it, Sokka was scared. Scared for his safety, his friends' safety, and what would happen if the plan failed.

Sokka stared at the setting sun from the top of the cliff, bathing in the pink and orange light. He felt a hand brush his shoulder as another person sat down beside him. Sokka tilted his head to the left and saw that it was Zuko.

"Hey." He greeted as Zuko made himself comfortable. As comfortable as you could be sitting on the hard ground.

"You seem off." Zuko replied, straight to the point.

"I'm worried." Sokka admitted. "What if the plan fails? I don't want to lose anyone."

_I don't want to lose you._

"It'll be alright." Zuko assured him. "We all know what we're going into. If the plan fails, it fails, but I don't think it will."

How could Zuko be so confident in him? He was usually the gloomy one and Sokka was cheerful. Now it seemed like their roles had reversed.

"How do you know?" Sokka questioned, idly ripping clumps of grass from the ground. He dropped a few blades of grass of Zuko's leg.

"I don't." Zuko admitted. "This plan was your idea. You're the smartest person I know, Sokka."

Sokka blushed a little at that. He was used to being the weak, useless one, not the one complimented for his abilities. It felt nice to be recognized, especially from Zuko. He was never one to freely give out praise.

They sat there and talked for a while until the sun went down, then a little while after. Until Zuko decided they needed sleep.

"Come on." He nudged Sokka's shoulder. "Let's go to bed. We have a big day tomorrow."

Sokka nodded and got up, following Zuko to their camp. The walked toward their separate tents and Sokka looked back at Zuko. Zuko gave him a small smile before ducking into his tent. Sokka did the same.

* * *

Sokka couldn't sleep. Instead, he ran over the plan in his head, plotting every thing that could go wrong. The submarines could not work, they could arrive at the wrong time, someone could die. Zuko's mission to save his uncle could go wrong and he could be captured. The thought of Zuko being captured gave Sokka chills. He had only known the guy for a couple of weeks, but they had connected. If anything were to happen to him, Sokka would never forgive himself.


	12. End Of The Line

Uncle had disappeared. The prison bars were bent apart and a trail of beaten or dead guards marked the way out. Zuko had no choice but to leave. His uncle was long gone by now and firebending would be back soon. Before he left, though, he had one more thing to do.

Zuko walked through the palace and through the corridors, wishing he had Toph. He knew where to go, but Toph's earthbending would be faster and immensely helpful. Sometimes he wished he was an earthbender. Things would be much less complicated. He wouldn't have to worry about his evil family, prejudice against the Fire Nation, or the guilt of doing all the wrong he had done. And the Sokka situation would be a little bit easier.

Zuko kicked the guard in front of him after rounding the corner, knocking him to the ground unconscious. He did the same to several others. He continued through the palace, down the slope that led to his father's underground bunker.

At last, he arrived. Zuko pushed open the large doors, preparing himself for what came next.

"Zuko."

His father sounded surprised and clearly not very happy. Then again, when was he ever happy?

"Father." Zuko snarled. He hadn't seen his father for three years and he didn't really want to. Still, he had to follow Sokka's plan and distract his father while waiting for Aang. The little bald monk had better hurry up.

"You've resorted to working with savages and children." His father mocked. "Pitiful."

"They're not savages!" Zuko snapped. The watertribesmen and swampbenders were good people. "And those children are more powerful than you ever will be."

Ozai smirked. "Not you."

Memories flashed through Zuko's head. Watching Azula's firebending practice, training with his dao swords, the constant snide remarks of worthlessness, and of course, the scar. Those times were long gone. Zuko wasn't the same person as he had been back then.

"Actually," Zuko put a hand on the handle of one of his swords, ready to draw it if necessary. "I am."

"You're nothing but a banished prince." Ozai scoffed. "A disgrace. Even your face is a reminder of how weak you are."

"You're a bad person." Zuko stated. "And an evil worse father. Burning my face was wrong! I wanted to regain my honor for years, but then I realized it wasn't worth it. You don't care about me and you never have."

"And what are you going to do about it?" Ozai asked, looking at his son's swords. "Finish the job. You have your swords. I am powerless."

"No." Zuko refused. "That's the Avatar's destiny. Not mine."

Zuko turned around and walked towards the door. He'd leave Ozai behind and meet up with Sokka and the others outside. There wasn't any time left to stop Ozai.

"But what about your mother?"

Zuko froze, then turned around again. He drew a sword and pointed it at his father. "Where is she?"

"Banished." Ozai informed. "She left the night Azulon died. I'm sure you remember. A shame, she was a beautiful woman."

"Where is she now?" Zuko threatened, moving closer. "Tell me!"

Zuko's breath hitched when his firebending suddenly came back, flooding his body with the warmth and strength he'd been missing. Ozai wasted no time in assaulting his son. A blast of bright lighting flew towards Zuko. The sparks cracked in the air, coming ever closer. Fear took hold, but Zuko knew what to do. He just hoped it would work.

Zuko caught the lightning. It was not a pleasant feeling - all the hairs on his body stood up, his arms tingled with the shocking sensation. His heart raced and the corners of his eyes burned. He was a living lightning rod and had the power to kill in his hands. 

Zuko threw the lightning back at his father, releasing the energy like a spring. It spiraled through the air and towards the throne. Ozai was thrown into the wall behind him. Zuko didn't wait around to see if he was dead - he ran for the exit, his feet barely hitting the floor as he pulled them through the air. He had to get out.

Zuko reached the outside and was devastated by what he saw. The machines had been ruined and the submarines were destroyed. All that was left was a group on the mountainside, protected by a thin wall of earth. Zuko sprinted there, dodging the fire of soldiers who'd regained their senses and were now attacking him with no hesitation. Zuko wished he'd put on some sort of armor.

Zuko reached the group and darted under the cover, now shielded from fire by Toph's amazing earthbending. He'd thank her later.

"Zuko!" Sokka shouted. He was sitting on top of Appa, with Katara, Aang, the guy with the mustache, and some short kid. Zuko wasn't very good at names. "You didn't find your uncle?"

Zuko shook his head. "He's gone."

"Get on." Sokka beckoned. "We have to leave."

"But..." Zuko looked at the group still standing on the ground. If they didn't escape, they'd be captured and probably executed.

"Leave us." Hakoda ordered, his voice solemn. "You kids can live to fight another day."

Zuko grabbed Sokka's hand and hauled himself onto Appa. As they flew away, the Fire Nation getting smaller in the distance, Zuko tried to think about what they'd left behind. He'd remember this failure forever.


	13. Stars Don't Shine As Bright As You

The Western Air Temple wasn't too bad. A little old and dusty, but it was liveable. One could go hunting or eat the berries from the bushes that grew on the land above. The most incredible thing was the view. Once you got over your fear of heights and/or falling into the abyss, watching the sunset was a perfect idea. The orange sky would bleed into the pink, and the sun would set, making way for the dark seal of night and bright stars.

It was a way for Sokka to forget what had been haunting him since they arrived. His worst fear had come true and his plan had utterly failed. Despite, Zuko's arguments that it wasn't, Sokka knew that it was his fault. He could have done more. The guilt and shame overpowered him sometimes and he'd had to find a place to clear his head and banish those awful thoughts.

Sokka liked to lay on the ground and look up at the stars. The first time, he'd nearly fallen into the chasm. He'd taken Zuko with him the second time and they'd sat on a large tree branch aboveground. Sokka would point out his favorite stars and constellations and Zuko would smile, the corners of his mouth perking up perfectly. His eyes would catch Sokka's and they'd stare at each other for a few moments before Zuko looked away.

Sokka would climb down from the tree and catch Zuko as he fell, a branch breaking beneath his weight. Sokka would laugh, but not forget the blush on the other's boys cheeks, illuminated by the moon, or his own, shaking hands, burning at the contact points.

Sokka had fallen asleep thinking about it that night in the room next to Zuko's. The way his heart constricted when his jokes made Zuko laugh and the butterflies in his stomach when Zuko pinned him down with a sword while sparring. Or spirits forbid, when he saw Zuko training shirtless. He'd heard Toph cackling when Sokka had woken up and walked out to the courtyard and seen it. Sokka had always thought having a firebender soulmate was a curse. And now, maybe he was wrong.

* * *

Sokka found his friend sitting in his room, reading an old air nomad scroll he'd found in the mostly burnt library.

Sokka walked over and sat on the end of the bed. There were many things he wanted to talk about, but the most important one was first. The others - he wasn't sure he was ready to deal with them yet.

Sokka took the shot. "Where would you go to find war prisoners?"

Zuko narrowed his eyes, putting the scroll aside and sitting up. "You won't like it."

"I know." Sokka acknowledged. He had to do this. "But I need to know."

"Boiling Rock." Zuko told him, his voice strained. "That's where your father would be."

How had Zuko known that he was asking for his father? Sokka figured he wasn't very subtle. He'd never been good at that.

"Thanks." Sokka replied. "How would one get there?"

Zuko raised his single eyebrow. "One wouldn't. They would die a horrible death."

"Okay." Sokka responded. "Nevermind."

He got up from the bed and left the room, feeling Zuko's trailing eyes on him as he walked out. Sokka needed to pack his things.

* * *

Sokka climbed onto Appa, throwing his bag of things onto the bison's back. He was shocked to see Zuko already there, lounging across the saddle. He'd obviously been there for a while.

Zuko spoke before Sokka could. "I knew you'd go."

"I have to." Sokka explained. "I want my father back. I've been planning this ever since we left."

Zuko sighed, a soft, quiet sound. "I'm coming with you."


	14. Love Is A Battlefield

Boiling Rock hadn't exactly gone as planned. Not that Sokka had a plan in the first place. Zuko had trusted them anyways, which is how he ended up on a gondola, suspended above boiling water that would kill him. Azula and Ty Lee were coming closer and Zuko was panicking. Who wouldn't when a crazy firebender and a ridiculously skilled chi blocker wanted to kill them?

Zuko looked at Sokka, who stood beside him. Moments ago, he'd pulled Zuko up from the outside, saving him from a scalding death. Now it was time to risk his life again. Zuko was an expert at it at this point. He'd seen enough to know Sokka was too. He was just smarter about it.

Zuko clambered onto the metal roof, Sokka following behind him. Suki flung herself up and onto the roof too. Azula, smiling devilishly, jumped onto the gondola, Ty Lee next to her. Suki fought Ty Lee while Zuko and Sokka went up against Azula. She shot fireballs at them, relentless and pursuing. Zuko easily deflected her attacks and retaliated with his own. Sokka pushed forward with his sword, swinging it towards Azula. He had learned swordsmanship quickly and swordfighting on a moving gondola wasn't a very good idea.

An unblocked fireball hurled itself at Zuko's face. It was too late to deflect, despite his best efforts. He was pulled out of the way by Sokka, but was still surprised to see the fireball whiz past his left ear. He watched, mouth agape, as a line of fire moved from Sokka's other palm, across the gondola to Azula. Zuko knew he was a sitting target, but he felt frozen in place. He knew he should focus on the fight, but Zuko's heart sunk. Sokka was still a firebender and he saw very clearly now, not his soulmate. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> :)
> 
> Sorry this one was so short. I didn't want to write the whole Boiling Rock or after it. Just this one scene.


	15. Southern Stories

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was going to wait an extra day before posting this so anyone reading would be stuck on that awful cliffhanger, but I'm not that cruel.

The last few days had been chaotic. Sokka and Zuko had broke into a high security prison, had failed plan a (which had never really been a plan in the first place), and escaped with plan b. What really confused Sokka was his sudden ability to firebend. He hadn't been able to firebend since and each attempt to resulted in him getting frustrated that he couldn't do it. He wanted to talk it out with someone, preferably Zuko, but Zuko was now avoiding him. Sokka had lied to him and told him he was a nonbender in Ba Sing Se, but he wasn't really lying at the time. He hadn't known he could still firebend.

To confront his confusion and hopefully solve this problem, Sokka made a list of everything he knew.

1\. Zuko was avoiding him.

2\. Sokka bent fire on the gondola when Zuko's life was in danger.

3\. Zuko didn't firebend at the South Pole. Will not tell anyone when he started firebending.

4\. Sokka lost his firebending at the South Pole. Connection? Yes, probably.

5\. Zuko's eyes were pretty.

6\. Zuko was attractive.

Sokka crossed those last two off. He could make an entire other list of those type of things. Not that he was going to, he had to figure this out first. He clearly couldn't go to Zuko about it, as much as he wanted to. Since he couldn't go to Zuko, Sokka decided to talk to someone else. He found his father exploring the temple, walking through the various destroyed ruins.

"Hi dad." Sokka greeted, walking up behind him. "I need to talk to you."

"I'm listening." His father replied, stopping and leaning on a pillar to his right.

"I thought I lost my firebending." Sokka admitted. "I couldn't bend after we left home and I thought my bending was gone. It came back on the gondola. I grabbed Zuko to get him out of the way of Azula's fireballs and it just sorta happened. I firebent. I've tried to do again, but I can't."

Hakoda was surprisingly calm, especially considering he'd been given the information that his son's soulmate was the Prince of the Fire Nation. "Remember the old stories your mother used to tell you?"

Sokka nodded. "Most of them."

"Some of them are real." Hakoda informed. Sokka didn't know where he was going with this. "Did she ever tell you about Tapeesa and Aput?"

_Oh._ Sokka was a little kid again, laying in his bed, tucked into warm blankets. His mother sat on the end of the bed, smiling at him. Sokka couldn't quite remember what she looked like, but he could remember the story from that particular night. On the night Sokka had learned about his firebending, his mother had told him a story about soulmates. How a pair could share their bending, if the other touched the bender. Sokka had never thought it was real, only a made up legend that the South loved to tell. Comparing the situation, it made sense. He had been touching Zuko at the time. And now he couldn't firebend without touching him. Well, he didn't exactly know that. It's not like he go touch Zuko and say "Hey, don't mind me, I'm just testing if I can firebend."

* * *

Every time Sokka got near Zuko, the other boy bolted. As soon as he finished firebending practice with Aang? Gone. Eating dinner? Nowhere to be seen. Sokka wanted to talk to him, but Zuko was making it hard. If he talked with Zuko, he could figure out this whole soulmate thing. But maybe Zuko didn't want him to. He'd heard of soulmates rejecting their partners before, but never thought it would happen to him, even though his soulmate was Fire Nation. Things were a lot more complicated than Sokka ever imagined that they would be.

The chance to talk to Zuko was ruined when Azula attacked. As Zuko fell through the air, Sokka felt like his heart was falling too. If he lost Zuko now, without telling him his feelings, he'd be overridden with grief and probably would try to kill Azula. He was relieved when he pulled Zuko onto Appa's back, but disappointed as they flew away, leaving his father and other friends behind.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did this feel like a cop out to you? I always imagined this as why Sokka still had firebending. I wrote the legend and I really like it, but I don't feel like I did it justice. You'll see more next chapter.


	16. A Moment To Remember

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here you go, I enjoyed writing this.

Ember Island brought back old memories Zuko had forgotten about. The times when his family had been happy - He and Azula played in the water with their mother watching, Lu Ten helped them build sandcastles and teamed up with him to splash Azula with ocean water. None of that mattered now, not when Azula was murderous, Lu Ten was dead, their father was planning to conquer the world, and their mother was gone.

Zuko turned all the paintings around and shoved all the photos into drawers. He stayed away from his old room, now Sokka's, and tried to pretend everything was fine. It wasn't. His family was broken and the one person he'd loved wasn't his soulmate. He was going to fight his own sister and possibly die to stop his father. Nothing was okay and he was fine with that. He was used to it.

Zuko stood on the deck, watching the others play on the beach like he'd done when he was little. He wished he could be as carefree as them. As Aang, having a waterbending fight with Katara, Toph bending statues of herself in the sand, Suki relaxing and taking in the sun, or Sokka burying her in a small mound of sand. He knew that wasn't his destiny. Zuko would have to grovel and fight for what he wanted for the rest of his life. His life would never be this easy again.

* * *

"We've got to go see it!"

Aang was holding up a small piece of paper, an advertisement for a play that Zuko really didn't want to see. Anything by the Ember Island Players was sure to be awful. They had butchered Love Amongst The Dragons every year and would probably butcher this as well.

"A play about ourselves?" Katara questioned. "Don't you think that's a little stuck up?"

Aang shrugged. "It'll be fun! If it's awful, we'll leave."

"I guess we can give it a try." Katara agreed. "But what about Toph?"

"'l'll see with my feet." Toph informed. "It better be good."

Sokka and Suki agreed to come along as well, much to Zuko's annoyance. He was the only one left who hadn't said anything.

"I'm not going." Zuko refused. "The plays here are always terrible."

Aang gave him his best beady turtleduck eyes. "Come on, Zuko, please!"

Zuko would probably regret his decision, but Aang wouldn't stop begging him even if he refused. The kid was very persistent.

"Fine." He grumbled.

* * *

Zuko had been right - the play was absolutely awful and also personal. That just made it more awful. His personal life and past were his own, he didn't want others to find out about him because of this stupid play. They'd found out he wasn't born a firebender anyway.

The play continued on. Toph was the only one who seemed to be enjoying it. She was a huge, muscular man and Zuko was, well, himself. Portrayed as a weak, honorless fool. An angry jerk who cared for nobody and nobody cared for him. Except his uncle, but his uncle was gone now so it didn't matter.

When the stage was set to a Fire Nation war room, Zuko felt himself getting light headed. He hated this so much. The others watched with eager interest, not knowing this part of the play. All excluding Sokka, who looked at him like he was a sick puppy. Sokka knew what happened, but Zuko didn't need his pity.

The fake flames onstage turned into real ones, taking him back in time to the exact moment. He was no longer in the theater, but on the floor in front of his father. Tears streamed from both eyes and Zuko could feel the heat from his father's hands edging closer towards him. He screamed and begged, but nothing stopped the burning pain in his left eye.

Zuko jolted forward, breaking free of the memory. Without glancing back, he ran from the theater, his feet taking him home while his mind was scrambled. He collapsed onto the sand on the beach in front of the house, next to what used to be one of Toph's sandcastles.

Zuko sat there for while in the hot sand, splayed out like he was dead. Sometimes he wished he was. He didn't know how long it was before he saw a figure in the distance, walking towards him in the sand. As he got closer, Zuko realized that it was Sokka. Zuko didn't care anymore. Let him come and try to talk to him, things couldn't get much worse.

Sokka sat down on the sand beside him, a little distance away.

"I know you've been ignoring me." Sokka's voice cracked. "But you don't have to. I want to talk to you, Zuko. Please."

"Then talk." Zuko's voice was raspy and quiet from dehydration and not speaking.

"Zuko." Sokka lightly put his hand on the other boy's shoulder. "When did you get the ability to firebend?"

Zuko's reply was muffled as he put a hand to his face to wipe away the sand. He figured it was better to be honest. "South Pole."

Sokka was silent for a little while and Zuko looked away, unsure of what Sokka was thinking. He didn't expect the reply.

"I'm sorry I lied to you. I used to be a firebender." Sokka admitted, tracing lines in the sand. "Then you kicked me. I lost my bending."

"But I saw you bend fire at Azula." Zuko argued. He was tired and this was confusing. He just wanted to take a long nap, possibly for forever.

"Listen to me." Sokka ordered, his voice harsh.

Zuko's eyes snapped up to meet Sokka's. Sokka never spoke to him like that.

"We're soulmates." Sokka insisted, the harsh tone leaving his voice. "But let me tell you a story. It'll make a lot more sense."

Zuko sat up, his body now covered in sand. This had better explain things.

"There's a legend from my tribe," Sokka began. "Tapeesa was a waterbender from the Southern Tribe, with her brother Nukilik. One day, a boy from the North visited the tribe. His name was Aput and he was a nonbender. She showed him around the village and afterwards, realized her bending was gone."

"Like yours." Zuko commented dryly.

Sokka took his right hand from Zuko's shoulder, then continued. "Aput discovered he could now bend and that they were soulmates. Tapeesa, Nukilik, and Aput went on a hunting trip. Aput fell through the ice and couldn't get out. Tapeesa took his hand and cried out to the moon spirit for help. The moon spirit heard her plea. When Tapeesa touched Aput, she could bend water like before."

So that's why Sokka could bend fire?

"Give me your hand." Sokka ordered, holding out his left hand.

Zuko obliged. He put his hand on top of Sokka's, a little hesitantly. He watched as Sokka took a deep breath in and out. A small flame appeared in his hand, then quickly faded away. Zuko looked at Sokka in amazement. Sokka had pulled his hand away to demonstrate that he couldn't bend when he wasn't touching Zuko.

"See? Only when I touch you." Sokka seemed very excited over this. 

"Why?" Zuko said quietly. He'd never heard of this ability before. He knew Sokka wouldn't make fun of him, but he couldn't help but doubt him.

Sokka shrugged. "Spirits are weird. I know the moon spirit, maybe she had some say in it."

Zuko was once again surprised. "How do you know the moon spirit?"

"I told you on the way to Boiling Rock." Sokka replied. "Yue, the princess of the Northern Water Tribe, sacrificed herself to become the moon spirit after it died."

"I thought you were joking." Zuko stated.

Sokka rolled his eyes. "I never joke. Well, not about anything important."

"You better not be joking about the soulmate thing. I'll throw you off a mountain." Zuko threatened him, but knew it didn't bother Sokka. He didn't really mean it.

"So, about this whole soulmate thing." Sokka looked up and met Zuko's eyes. "I like you. A lot. And not just because you're my soulmate, I liked you before I ever realized that."

"Me too." Zuko admitted, glad to finally say it out loud. "I didn't say anything, then I saw you firebending and I thought it wasn't you and that I was stupid. Sorry."

"Don't be." Sokka told him. "It took me forever to figure it out and I was just as confused as you were when I firebent. I talked to my dad and he reminded me of the legend. And now we're here, I guess."

"Here is nice." Zuko brought his hand up to Sokka's cheek, running his fingers along the smooth brown skin. He leaned in closer. "Can I?"

Sokka nodded, a gesture so small he wouldn't have recognized if he hadn't felt Sokka moving under his hand. He kissed Sokka, their lips colliding in a way that sent a shiver through Zuko's entire body. He let out a small sigh, one hand still on Sokka's cheek, the other coming up to tangle itself in Sokka's hair. Zuko had never kissed anyone before, but it was a feeling he could use more of, especially if it was from Sokka.

He pulled back, a wide smile gracing his lips. Despite his half closed eyes, Zuko could see the huge smile on the other boy's face. He touched his forehead to Sokka's, looking into the deep blue eyes that he'd grown attached to months ago.

Sokka spoke first, his voice light and breathy. "You taste like sand."

Zuko laughed. "Yeah, I guess I do."

"So what are we?" Sokka asked. "I know we're soulmates and all that, but really." He paused for a second to think. "Can we be boyfriends?"

Zuko planted a kiss on Sokka's jaw. He already knew he'd never get tired of doing that. "Yes."

Sokka twisted around to look behind him, towards the town and the theater. "The others will be back soon. Want to take this inside?"

"I'd love to."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I finally got to write Zukka and I'm very happy with it.


	17. See You On The Other Side Of The War

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Is this a hamilton reference ;)

Sokka was intrigued when the group arrived outside of Ba Sing Se. It'd been captured by the Fire Nation months ago, after the Gaang escaped from Azula. Sokka didn't expect to be back so soon and he wasn't sure what Iroh would be doing in the city.

"It's getting late." Sokka noticed, looking at the setting sun. "Let's camp for the night, we'll continue the search tomorrow."

The others agreed, Toph set up a couple earth tents, and Sokka fell asleep.

* * *

When Sokka woke up, their camp was surrounded by a ring of fire. He bolted upright and hit his head on the hard stone tent.

"Uh, Zuko?" Sokka heard Katara yelling from a few feet away.

Next to Toph, Zuko rose to his feet. "That's not me."

The flames died down and an opening emerged, through which several old men came through. Sokka recognized them - Bumi, Piandao, Pakku, and Jeong Jeong. He could see Jeong Jeong and Bumi as friends with similar crackhead energy, but all 4 of them? Weird.

"Master!" Sokka smiled and gave a small bow to Piandao while Katara glared at Pakku. She clearly hadn't forgotten about his sexism and wouldn't forgive him for a long time. He was still an awful person.

"A pleasure to meet you and your friends again, Sokka." Piandao greeted. "I see you forgot to mention you were traveling with a former student of mine."

Sokka traced Piandao's eyes to Zuko, who stood behind him, avoiding eye contact. Jeong Jeong was the only other one he knew, from when he and Aang had begged for training in the Fire Nation.

"Hello master." Zuko said. "I'm sorry, I didn't want to be seen in the Fire Nation. Since I'm now a traitor."

"No offense," Sokka heard Katara say to Pakku. "But what are you doing here? And how do you all know each other?"

"We're in an organization known as the White Lotus," Jeong Jeong explained, walking towards the entrance to the outer wall and beckoning the group to follow. He turned to Zuko. "Your uncle called us here."

"Where is he?" Zuko asked. He couldn't disguise the urgency in his voice.

"At camp." Bumi replied. "Now tell us, did you guys do anything important on the day of the eclipse? I liberated Omashu." 

Sokka glanced at Zuko, walking beside him. He shrugged. "Nothing."

Zuko responded with an equally boring statement. The invasion had gone badly and neither of them wanted to talk about it.

Once they arrived at camp, Zuko left to talk to his uncle. When Sokka found him sitting in front of Iroh's tent, he was worried.

"Hey," Sokka sat down beside him and put a hand on his boyfriend's shoulder. "Why aren't you talking to your uncle?"

"I left him in Ba Sing Se." Zuko lamented. "I could have saved him. What if he's angry at me?"

"He's not." Sokka assured, pulling his boyfriend closer. "He loves you. You did what you had to and he made his choice. There's nothing to be ashamed of."

Zuko squeezed his boyfriend's hand and kissed him on the cheek. "Thanks."

Sokka stood up and watched as Zuko entered the tent. He gave an encouraging thumbs up when Zuko looked back at him. Then he went to find Katara to make a battle plan.

* * *

Sokka sat next to Zuko, drinking Iroh's tea and and picking at the food he'd been given. Like he'd expected, Iroh was overjoyed to see his nephew and friends. Despite Zuko's happiness at seeing his uncle, Sokka knew that he was worried about the future.

"We need to stop the Firelord." Zuko said after finishing his tea. "Aang is gone and you're the only person who can possibly defeat him."

"I cannot." Iroh argued, gently pushing aside his nephew's claims. "The Avatar must defeat the Firelord. If I were to defeat him, the world would only see it as a brother killing a brother."

"What about the next Firelord?" Zuko asked. "Aang can't take the throne."

"The next Firelord must be someone with a strong sense of honor and love for his people. It must be you, nephew."

"Me?" Zuko sounded shocked. 

Iroh nodded. "Yes. You have restored your honor and now you must restore honor to your nation. I believe in you, Zuko. I would not tell you this if I did not."

Zuko nodded. "I understand. Uncle, what will you do after the war is over?"

"I will be reopening my tea shop and taking a nice vacation." Iroh replied. "First, I will reconquer Ba Sing Se from the Fire Nation. And you must defeat Azula. However, you cannot go alone. Even you need help sometimes, nephew."

Sokka looked at Zuko, who was thinking about the situation at hand. Taking Sokka would probably be a bad idea.

"Katara," Zuko decided. "Will you come with me?"

Katara nodded. She looked at Sokka sympathetically, but he just shrugged. It was for the greater good.

After eating with Iroh, the group prepared to leave. Katara and Zuko would take Appa while Sokka, Suki, and Toph would ride an eel hound. Sokka wasn't very fond of it, but it would get the job done.

Sokka hugged Katara goodbye. "Go get her."

Katara grinned. "She doesn't stand a chance against me and Zuko."

Katara climbed onto Appa and gave him a small salute.

Zuko was done hugging Iroh and was now walking towards Sokka in the middle of the clearing. Sokka met him halfway, put his hand on Zuko's neck, and pulled him in for a kiss. 

"I knew it!" Toph yelled, probably at Katara.

Sokka ignored her. That conversation could wait until after the comet. Zuko, however, would probably have an awkward trip to the Fire Nation with Sokka's protective little sister.

"Don't die, jerkbender." Sokka stared into Zuko's golden eyes, feeling as solemn as the other boy looked.

"I'll try." Zuko smiled and gave Sokka a small kiss on the lips. "Good luck. I'll see you on the other side of the war."

They broke apart and headed to their separate groups, ready to lay siege to the Fire Nation. This was the scariest day of all of their lives.


	18. Everything Dark and Beautiful

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I give my thanks to everyone who has read this and left nice comments or kudos. Enjoy!

Zuko's chest hurt badly. Not as bad as it had hurt when he was shot full of lightning, but it still stung. Zuko blinked, taking in his surroundings. He was in a soft bed with red blankets and drapes, with painted red walls and furniture. Obviously Fire Nation. Probably somewhere in the palace. There was a large couch pushed up to wall on Zuko's right. Someone in blue slept, a bandaged leg hanging off the couch. Sokka. Zuko let out a sigh of relief. His boyfriend had survived and didn't seem too badly injured.

Zuko tried to roll over to his side, but his chest exploded with a sharp pain, causing him to yelp. Sokka woke up and bolted to his side. 

"You're awake!" He exclaimed. "Are you alright?"

"Never better." Zuko groaned, rolling back to where he'd been laying before. "Did we win?"

Sokka nodded. "Yeah, we did. But you got struck by lightning. Don't ever do it again."

Zuko reached to grab his boyfriend's hand. Sokka obliged. Zuko mindlessly rubbed his thumb across the back of his boyfriend's hand. Sokka brought Zuko's hand to his mouth and kissed it. Zuko smiled.

"Stay," Zuko breathed. "I love you."

Sokka knelt down to kiss him. "I love you too."

* * *

The coronation was finally over, but that meant that partying started. Zuko never liked parties - they involved too much awkward social interaction and pleasantries. He stood by the punch bowl with Toph, who whispered various insults about nobles who had come to suck up to their new Firelord. Toph was having way too fun much with it and making up some very colorful insults that 12 years old shouldn't know. Aang and Katara were dancing in the center of the ballroom, encouraging the Fire Nation nobles and invited citizens to let loose and take back the dances of their culture. Suki had already gone back to Kyoshi Island and Sokka was nowhere to be seen. That in itself was strange, he expected Sokka to be charming the foreign leaders and eating his weight in the Water Tribe food that Zuko had imported.

Zuko felt a hand slide into his and looked to his right to see Sokka next to him, grinning like an idiot.

"Hey jerkbender." Sokka kissed Zuko's cheek. "Wanna dance?"

"I don't know how." Zuko admitted, a little ashamed.

He was telling the truth, but not completely. To be honest, he was scared of what the other nations' leaders would think when they saw him with Sokka. A son of the chief of the Southern Water Tribe and the Firelord, both 16 year old boys. How would the rest of the world feel about it? If they didn't like it, then Zuko would have to make some major changes around here.

"I'll teach you." Sokka insisted.

"Alright." Zuko sighed. "Anything for you."

It really wouldn't be the worst case scenario. Sure, his advisors would get mad. He was planning on replacing them anyway. And who knows, maybe it would strengthen the relationship between the Fire Nation and the Southern Water Tribe.

Zuko followed Sokka's lead, letting himself be pulled towards the center of the ballroom. He could tell that many people were staring, but he tried to ignore that and focus on the beautiful boy in front of him. The one who he'd so gracefully kicked off a walkway, ignored, and kissed.

Zuko lost himself in the deep blue of Sokka's eyes. If his eyes were an ocean, Zuko was being swept away into the depths of the sea to never return. He followed Sokka's footsteps and twirled when asked to, smiling and laughing as they made their way across the floor. The stares were mostly gone now, the shock factor was over and all attention had gone back to Aang and Katara's weird couple dances.

Zuko found himself next to the door leading to one of the many palace hallways.

"What do you say we get out of here?" Zuko suggested.

Sokka kissed his boyfriend on the lips. "Yes."

Zuko led Sokka through the hallways and out into the garden. The sun had already set and the only light came from the stars above, illuminating the pond they'd stopped at. Zuko sat down, pulling Sokka down beside him. A couple baby turtleducks swam towards them and Zuko fed them with a little bread he'd taken from the party. He'd been feeding them ever since he was allowed to walk after recovery (escorted by Sokka, of course, no falling in the pond yet) and the turtleducks had unofficially declaring him their favorite human. 

A baby turtleduck waddled up to Zuko and sat in his lap. It let out a small quack when Zuko reached down to pet it. 

"Why don't I get any?" Sokka complained. "I feed them too."

Zuko rolled his eyes and kissed his boyfriend on the jaw. "They like me better."

"What's there not to like?" Sokka joked. "You're handsome, kind, and the best Firelord ever."

Zuko raised an eyebrow. "I've only been Firelord for a few hours."

Sokka wrapped an arm around Zuko's shoulders. "The others didn't make it much of a competition."

Zuko laughed and took his boyfriend's hand. They could stay out here in the dark forever, feeding turtleducks and exchanging small, meaningful kisses. And maybe, that's what life would look like in the future.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> They're both fine, I'm a sucker for happy endings. Ignore the fact that I write a ton of angst.
> 
> I kinda want to make a sequel involving events from the comics but twist them up a bit. Would you guys want that?


End file.
